


El Monstruo que hay en mí [TOHxMH AU]

by YazChill



Category: Monster High, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Cyclops - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Frankestein, M/M, Mermaids, Monster High - Freeform, Siren, The Owl House AU, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, genius, the owl house fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazChill/pseuds/YazChill
Summary: Luz se encuentra con una extraña criatura que le lleva conocer a una bruja llamada Eda y a descubrir un nuevo mundo, las Islas Hirvientes, donde el mordisco del animal la convierte en lincántropo y descubrirá todos los monstruos que existen en este lugar mientras intenta controlar su nueva forma y encontrar una manera de volver a casa.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bo/Cat/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha & Hooty (The Owl House), Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Emira Blight/Viney, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. La noche de Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que guste y salga todo bien! 
> 
> Cuando algo esté en cursiva será porque Luz u otro personaje está hablando en español y así distinguirlo del resto de la conversación. 
> 
> También hay una versión en inglés que se llama "The monster in me" https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838730/chapters/65480299
> 
> Si quereis contactar conmigo mi Twitter: @YazChill donde subo algún dibujo aunque ahora me centraré en este fanfic
> 
> Por último quiero decir que la idea original del crossover y los personajes es de @Hafoosi (Twitter e Instagram) y que vayais a dar mucho amor a sus dibujos

Narra Luz:

Doy un último vistazo a mi disfraz en el espejo. Veo mi imagen reflejada, dentro de un disfraz de una sola pieza de nutria. Paso la mano para colocar unos pelos que iban en contra del resto.

“Perfecto, una nutria con un lado oscuro” Pongo cara de interesante una vez digo estas palabras.

“ _ Mija _ , te están esperando  _ las muchachas _ ” Escucho a mi madre decir desde el piso de abajo

“Ya voy”

Cojo una bandolera para guardar los caramelos que consiga y bajo.

“Ten cuidado,  _ cariño _ ” Deposita un beso en mi frente y asiento.

“No te preocupes volveré antes de medianoche” Le doy un abrazo rápido y salgo de mi casa.

En un lado de mi jardín delantero me esperan mis tres amigas: Daicy que normalmente tiene el pelo rubio, ha usado una peluca negra, al igual que toda su ropa para vestirse de vampira; Charlotte sin embargo se ha decido por un sencillo disfraz con una camiseta rota y restos de sangre, supongo que intentando ser un zombie; y la última, Charlie se ha vestido de calavera dulce, realmente me agrada, ya que me lleva a mis raíces.

“¡Ey! Char, me gusta tu disfraz de  _ calavera dulce _ ” Me mira de forma extraña y luego comparte la mirada con el resto.

“No puedo decir lo mismo de ti” Se ríen y les sigo la risa sin saber muy bien que chiste han contado.

“Bueno, vámonos, llevamos esperando mucho tiempo” Se giran y comienzan a andar dejándome unos metros atrás.

Las sigo rezagada, ya que es difícil mantener el ritmo cuando llevas un disfraz tan voluminoso encima.

“¿Por qué tanta prisa? Apenas son las 8, seguro que quedan muchos caramelos todavía”

“No vamos a por caramelos, vamos a una fiesta y han empezado sin nosotras por tener que esperarte” Daicy gira la cabeza para mirarme apenas unos segundos y vuelve a hablar “Aunque dudo que tú puedas entrar”

“¿Una fiesta? No me lo habíais contado, ¿podéis esperar a que le pregunte a mi madre si me deja ir?” Digo señalando con el pulgar en dirección a mi casa.

“Sí claro, aquí te esperamos” Dice Charlotte parándose y cruzándose de brazos.

“¡No tardo!”

Acelero el paso hacia mi casa, donde mi madre me recibe con sorpresa y le comento sobre el nuevo plan que ha surgido. Al principio me da una respuesta negativa pero después de insistir un poco consigo que me permita ir.

“ _ Gracias mami _ , eres la mejor” Me agarro de su cuello para abrazarla y salgo corriendo en dirección a las chicas.

No soy la mejor en cuanto a ubicarme pero pondría la mano en el fuego y diría que estaban aquí, en medio de la carretera del vecindario, en la esquina con la cafetería a la que alguna vez he ido con mi madre.

“Será mejor que les llame” Saco el móvil de mi bandolera y marco el contacto de Daicy.

Después de unos segundo con el tono de llamada se termina la llamada. Repito la acción con Charlotte y Charlie y pasa lo mismo. Decido seguir andando por la calle, con suerte las encuentro hablando con algún compañero de clase, mientras sigo llamando. No tengo un rumbo fijo, y estoy más concentrada en el teléfono que en la calle acabo en un callejón, apenas iluminado por una farola.

“¿Dónde estoy? Esto no me suena” Pienso en el silencio de la noche hasta que escucho un ruido que me hace dar un pequeño salto y girarme hacia este.

El sonido era un pequeño animal, lo que parece un gato negro aunque no puedo distinguirlo con la tenue luz de la farola. Me acerco despacio y me agacho, ofreciendo mi mano al minino negro. El animal sale de la oscuridad mostrando su verdadera naturaleza: parece un mezcla entre un mapache, un gato y un perro, con la cabeza metida en una calavera de su exacto tamaño. Sus curiosos ojos morados y amarillos me miran destelleando.

“Qué gatito más raro eres”

“No soy un gato” Contesta la criatura poniéndose sobre sus patas traseras, alcanzando apenas unos 30 centímetros.

Grito y caigo sobre mi espalda, deslizándome sobre el suelo para alejarme de la criatura.

“¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si me vas a comer hazlo rápido” Pongo mi brazo delante del animal y miro en dirección contraria esperando mi muerte.

“¿King? ¿Dónde te has metido?” Una tercera voz se une, la figura de una mujer sale detrás del híbrido. 

Mira a este y a continuación a mí, suelta un suspiro y se pasa la mano por su largo pelo platino.

“¿Qué has hecho? Te dije que no te viera ningún humano”

“No he hecho nada, ¡ella me buscó y me llamó gatito!” Se cruza de brazos. “Nadie llama gatito al rey de los licántropos!”

“Bueno, bueno…” La mujer coge al animal parlante en sus brazos. “¿Qué tenemos aquí?” 

Me ofrece una mano para levantarme, la acepto con desconfianza, levantándome del suelo y sacudiendo mis piernas.

“¿Quién eres?”

“L-luz Noceda” Mi voz tiembla pero intento recomponerme ya que mostrar debilidad no me va a beneficiar. “¿Cómo has hecho ese efecto para que tu gato hable?”

“¡No soy un gato!” El pequeño se inquieta pero la mujer le calma.

“Tiene razón, no es un gato...digamos que es algo especial y yo soy una bruja. Así que vamos a ahorrarnos el teatro, yo te amenazo con usarte para una poción, tú gritas y sales corriendo, le cuentas esto a tus congéneres humanos y nadie te cree. Fin.”

“¿Eres una bruja?” Digo emocionada, llevando mis manos a mi cara. “¡Es cómo las historias que leo!” No puedo contenerme y la rodeo, fijándome en los pequeños detalles de su atuendo. “¿Puedes volar en escoba? ¿Y hacer pociones? ¿Puedes hacer desaparecer cosas?”

“Vale, niña. No sé si has oído bien pero soy una bruja y podría acabar contigo con un chascar de dedos” Los chasca, saliendo una pequeña flama de ellos

“¡Wow! ¿es así como funcionan todos los conjuros?”

La bruja suspira y me aparta a un lado.

“No tengo tiempo para esto”

“¿Por qué? ¿Estás en una misión para encontrar ingredientes para alguna poderosa poción?” Camino detrás suya balanceando mis manos.

“¡Eso es!” Se gira y me da un toque con su dedo índice en la frente “Tengo que encontrar unos ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir, ¿me ayudarías?”

“Claro” Hace un círculo con su dedo índice, dejando un trazo amarillo por donde pasa este y aparece un pergamino en su otra mano. “Consigue todo lo que hay en la lista y vuelve aquí”

“Si, señora bruja” Hago un saludo militar y salgo del callejón.

Antes de doblar la esquina giro, echando un último vistazo, pero no hay señal de ninguno. Sujeto el papel contra mi pecho.

“Al menos esto me da la certeza de que es real” 

Leo las primeras palabras del papel <<Algas de estanque rojas>>. Pienso sin éxito dónde podría conseguirlas, no hay ningún estanque por los alrededores y si quisiera ir a un río tendría que ir en coche.

“Bueno, vamos a intentar el siguiente”

  
  


Después de conseguir una pluma de un polluelo de paloma, una chapa de un refresco de color dorado, un puñado de néctar de unas flores diminutas, una calabaza sin caras de Halloween y las dichosas algas de un charco putrefacto, me dirijo de nuevo al callejón. Voy con prisa ya que en media hora tengo que estar en mi casa. Sin fijarme por donde ando, me tropiezo con una parte saliente de una bolsa de basura. Sin embargo la basura grita y noto un dolor en el tobillo. Bajo la vista y veo a la pequeña criatura de antes mirando mi tobillo, con cara de preocupación. Antes de que pueda comprobar que es lo que me ha hecho daño escucho la voz de la bruja.

“¡Oh no King! ¿Le has mordido?”

Rápidamente bajo la mirada a mi tobillo, levanto el disfraz donde hay una marca de mordedura.

“Y-yo...no lo he hecho aposta, me pisó la cola y…”

“¿Tiene la rabia? No es tan profundo”

“No niñ-”

No termino de escuchar la frase de la bruja porque un calor indescriptible abruma mi tobillo y noto como se desplaza por el interior de mi cuerpo. Grito, agonizando y cayendo al suelo. 

Solo pienso en que acabe este sufrimiento. Lágrimas escapan de mis ojos. La luna llena se hace más grande en el cielo y me está llamando, quiero ir hacia ella, quiero liberarme. La imagen desaparece y veo el rostro difuso de la bruja.

“...a mí...solo a mí…” Noto sus manos como una ligera caricia en mi cara.

Mi cuerpo se vuelve más ligero, como si estuviera volando. Un destello blanco y entonces el paisaje cambia completamente. Vuelvo a mirar al cielo, esta vez no solo una, si no dos lunas me llaman para ir con ellas. Me levanto, movida por ellas como una marioneta y comienzo a correr sobre mis cuatro extremidades.

“¡Luz!” Escucho mi nombre en la lejanía.


	2. Persecución

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Quiero pedir disculpas por que este capítulo es bastante corto pero no quería seguir escribiendo algo que no tenía sentido. Que lo disfruten!
> 
> Twitter: @YazChill

Narra Eda:

“¡Luz!” Apenas recordaba el nombre de la chica humana pero en ese momento salió desgarrando mi garganta.

La criatura salvaje siguió corriendo sin hacer caso a nada más que su instinto. Cojo a King y lo meto en mi pelo.

“Mierda King, ¡Owlbert!” El palisman viene a mi llamada y me subo en mi bastón. “Tenemos que detener a esa niña”

Por una vez King no refunfuña, sabiendo el gran error que ha cometido. Me alzo en el aire y comienzo a volar siguiendo la dirección de la antes humana. Atraviesa el largo camino desde la casa, rodeado por un pequeño bosque y llega hasta el centro del pueblo. Por suerte, en Halloween, todo el pueblo está encerrado en su casa, salvo algunos guardias de patrulla. 

Uso un conjuro para volverme tanto a mi como a Owlbert invisibles y pasar desapercibidos ante estos. Se sorprenden al ver a Luz corriendo por las calles, que parece no tener interés en atacarlos aunque causa algún que otro daño al pasar por lo puestos cerrados del mercado. Intentan seguirla sin éxito.

Continúa su camino fuera del núcleo urbano, en dirección a un denso bosque, donde prescindo del conjuro de invisibilidad y desciendo para quedar a su altura.

“¡Niña para ahora mismo!” Recibo un gruñido en respuesta y esquivo un manotazo. “¡Aggh! King me debes una semana de limpieza por esto”

“Lo que digas…” Se asoma por un lado de mi pelo “Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?”

Tan solo ha transcurrido un minuto y ha logrado darnos esquinazo. Vuelvo a elevarme para tener una visión más amplia pero debido a los árboles y la oscuridad es inútil.

“¡Si no me hubieras distraído!”

“¡Tú eres la que me ha llamado!”

“Ahora no es el momento de discutir, piensa King, ¿dónde irías si fueras ella?”

Pone su pata debajo del mentón, pensando mientras se queda mirando el cielo.

“¿King?”

“¡Eso es!” Dice señalando el cielo. “Hoy hay luna llena, seguro que está buscando un lugar alto, es lo que n-le pide el instinto” Noto una dejadez en sus últimas palabras, debe ser duro perder totalmente el contacto con su instinto.

“Creo que puedo saber dónde está, ¡Owlbert, hacia allí!” Señalo un punto en la oscuridad de la noche.

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar al lugar, se trata de una formación rocosa bastante alta, pocas personas pueden acceder por sus propios medios pero dudo que eso sea un problema en este caso. Un aullido procedente del lugar confirma mis sospechas. La humana, ya no tan humana, se encuentra apoyada sobre sus cuatro extremidades, mirando a las lunas con los ojos pigmentados de los mismo colores que King, su ropa hecha girones y unos grandes colmillos saliendo de su mandíbula. 

Me acerco por detrás silenciosamente y pronuncio las palabras de un hechizo que hace que se caiga sobre la piedra. Hago un círculo con mi dedo para subir el cuerpo al bastón junto a mí.

“Ya está, vámonos a casa”


	3. Nuevo hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Por fin subo este capítulo que es un poco más largo que el anterior. Quería preguntaros que otros ships aparte de Lumity os gustaría ver, os leo abajo!!
> 
> Si quereis contactar conmigo o hacerme preguntas sobre el fanfic estaré encantada de contestar en mi twitter @YazChill

Narra Luz:

Me despierto con un horrible dolor de cabeza, intento llevarme una mano a esta pero algo la retiene. Miro mis muñecas, amarradas con cadenas metálicas.

“¿Qué pasó ayer?” Pienso intentando recordar los acontecimientos.

Me acuerdo de salir con mis amigas a por dulces, de perderlas, después una mujer de extraña apariencia y su gato parlanchín aparecieron en un callejón…

“¡Mi tobillo!” Exclamo mirando este.

El lugar donde estaba la mordida ahora está cubierto con unas vendas y a pesar de que todavía me molesta un poco la zona no tiene ni punto de comparación con el dolor que sentí anoche.

“No grites, es muy temprano” La bruja aferrada a una taza me mira “Ayer nos tuviste despiertos un buen tiempo, ¿has dormido bien?”

“¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy encadenada? Conseguí todo lo que me pediste”

“Antes de contestarte déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?” Toma un sorbo de su taza, sin prisa por que conteste.

“Y-yo…” Hago un esfuerzo por intentar recordar “Estaba celebrando Halloween con mis amigas, entonces apareciste tú y tu gato”

“¡No soy un gato! Soy King, el rey de los licántropos y como uno de ellos debes postrarte ante mí” La pequeña figura sale por un lado de la bruja

“¿Uno de ellos?”

La bruja resopla, deja la taza en el suelo y se inclina a mi lado

“¿Si te suelto me prometes que no te vas a escapar ni me vas a morder?” Asiento y me libera de las cadenas con un hechizo

Acaricio mis muñecas donde estaban las cadenas, tengo unas pequeñas marcas rojas que supongo que curarán en unos días.

“Déjame ayudarte con eso” Con un movimiento circular de dedos aparecen unas vendas semejantes a la de mi tobillo en mis brazos “Bien, ahora vamos a tener una charla. ¿Qué desayunáis los humanos?”

Durante el desayuno, la bruja, llamada Eda y su pequeño compañero llamado King, me ayudan a recordar las partes borrosas de la noche. Descubro que King es un hombre-lobo que por circunstancias que han decidido no revelar fue condenado a habitar el cuerpo que tiene ahora. Cuando este me mordió me convirtió en un licántropo, no de estirpe pura como afirma ser él, pero un hombre-lobo a todos los efectos

Además ya no estoy en la Tierra, si no que estoy en un lugar llamado Islas Hirvientes, donde no existen los humanos si no todo tipo de monstruos como de los que nos disfrazamos en Halloween los humanos.

“Pero si soy un licántropo como decís, ¿por qué ahora estoy normal?” Señalo mi propio cuerpo remarcando la evidencia

“Si fueras de raza pura siempre tendrías un aspecto lobuno aunque tanto a razas puras como mezclas se ven más afectadas en ciertas situaciones, como por ejemplo la luna llena de anoche” El pequeño animal hace una pausa antes de continuar “También es muy probable que te transformes cuando tengas alguna fuerte reacción sentimental, aunque no con tanta intensidad”

“¿Reacción sentimental?”

“Ira, miedo, dolor…Los hombres-lobo trabajan durante años para reprimir sus instintos en esas situaciones”

“Vale, entonces si no salgo las noches de luna llena y controlo mis sentimientos puedo tener una vida normal en la Tierra, ¿cierto?” Eda y King hablan entre ellos con la mirada

Eda da un paso hacia mí y acaricia mi pelo.

“Niña...a pesar de que creo que conseguirás el autocontrol tardarías años en perfeccionarlo y además...no puede volver a la Tierra”

“¿Por qué no puedo volver a la Tierra?”

“Los portales cerraron anoche, conseguimos entrar por cuestión de minutos”

“¿Cierran? Entonces abre uno, tú eres una bruja poderosa”

“Agradezco el cumplido, pero abrir y cerrar portales no está en las manos de nadie. Solo se abren una vez al año, la noche de Halloween y creeme, ya me cuesta tener un portal privado”

“¿Solo en Halloween? ¿No se podría hacer una excepción?”

“Es la noche en la que más magia se concentra en las Islas Hirvientes, los brujos la aprovechaban para abrir los portales y volver a la Tierra durante unas pocas horas” Eda deposita su taza ya vacía en la mesa “Algunos lo hacían para volver a ver a sus familias, otros para interactuar con los humanos. Pero ellos nos despreciaron” Me mira fijamente “Nos temían, nos envidiaban y empezaron a darnos caza. Despellejaban a los hombres-lobo, clavaban estacas a los vampiros por creencias urbanas, las sirenas empezaron a vivir solo en las profundidades, quemasteis a brujas” Veo el reflejo de una hoguera en los ojos de Eda

“Bueno yo...yo no he hecho nada de eso y no lo haría...me parecéis alucinantes y además ahora soy parte de vosotros de alguna manera” La bruja respira profundamente un par de veces hasta que se calma.

“Tienes razón niña...así que olvídate de tu anterior vida y de la Tierra”

“Entonces quiero quedarme y ser un monstruo como tú”

“¿Qué?”

“Sí, el año que viene ya controlaré mis poderes y volveré a la Tierra” Miro mis manos y las cierro en un puño “Tengo que volver con mi madre y así demostraré que los humanos y los monstruos pueden convivir”

“Como digas... dúchate, hueles a lobo mojado” Comienzo a andar hacia el baño cuando escucho “Ah y ponte algo de ropa, creo que tengo algo de tu talla en mi armario”

Después de ducharme voy al armario de Eda y elijo lo menos extravagante que veo, una camiseta blanca básica y una chaqueta negra con detalles en morado. Por la parte de abajo llevo unos vaqueros cortos con un cinturón porque me están anchos de la cintura, unos leggings algo rotos por debajo y unos zapatos cercanos a deportivas.

Salgo ya vestida al salón donde King y Eda miran algún programa en su bola de cristal.

“¿Qué tal?” pongo mis manos en las caderas y poso.

“Creo que te falta algo” Eda gira su dedo índice y un collar del mismo material que el cinturón aparece en mi cuello

“No es muy de mi estilo” Digo tirando de este ya que me está un poco ajustado

“Es para ponerte una correa si vuelves a transformarte” Ajusta el collar, dejándolo un poco más holgado “Además te queda bien, confía en mí, soy una experta en moda”

“Me gusta, es algo que el rey de los licántropos se pondría él mismo” Sonrió y le acaricio detrás de las orejas “¡No me trates como un perro! Pero tampoco he dicho que pares…” Eda y yo nos reímos

“Supongo que este será mi nuevo hogar” pienso sentándome entre ambos para ver la bola de cristal


	4. Mercado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento debería haber publicado ayer :((  
> Subí un fanart de Luz licántropo en twitter @YazChill

Narra Luz:

Me despierto al sentir una presión en mi estómago causada por las patas de King.

“¿King? ¿Qué haces aquí?” Me froto los ojos adormilada

“Eda me ha dicho que te despierte, tiene trabajo para tí”

“¡¿Una misión?!” Me pongo de pie sobre las sábanas que componen mi cama en el desván

“No es una misión, te esperamos abajo” 

Bostezo y me cambio el pijama por mi ropa habitual, bajo del desván y Eda me da una bolsa que suelto en el suelo porque mis débiles brazos de friki no soportan el peso.

“¿Qué es esto?” Intento abrir la bolsa para revisar su contenido

“Ahora lo verás” Hace un conjuro para cerrar con fuerza la bolsa

Eda y yo cargadas de una bolsa y King en el pelo de esta salimos de la casa. Hasta ahora no me había fijado en la naturaleza de este lugar, el habitual cielo azul es aquí violáceo y las nubes son de un color ocre que le dan un aspecto encantado.

“Luz deja de fantasear, por aquí” Caminamos por el largo camino rodeado de bosque hasta que este se abre en un llano donde comienzan a haber edificaciones. 

“¿Esto es el pueblo?”

“Parte”

En la plaza central se encuentran cantidad de puestos que venden todo tipo de objetos extraños, Eda se detiene delante de una tienda cerrada. Entramos por la parte de atrás donde me ordena dejar la bolsa. Por todos los rincones de la tienda se encuentran objetos, algunos me suenan y otros son tan cotidianos como un percha para colgar ropa.

“¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?” Eda hace un círculo y la parte frontal de la tienda se abre, con un mostrador y varios objetos expuestos

“Vendo objetos humanos” Salimos al mostrador, que da a una improvisada callejuela de puestos

“¿Objetos humanos? Pensaba que odiabas a los humanos”

“Todo el mundo lo hace pero también hay gente muy curiosa y solo yo tengo esto” Saca un gato de coche y lo mueve, extendiéndolo y encogiéndolo “Esto es perfecto para el estrés, oh y esto” Suelta el gato que por poco aplasta a King y me enseña unas medias y se las pones en la cabeza “Estoy segura que si te pones esto durante mucho tiempo la cara te adelgaza”

“Eso no e-” Me interrumpe cuando saca un pequeño televisor que refleja mi imagen en negro

“De este objeto dicen que muestra solo la tristeza” Aparto el televisor de mi rostro

“Es solo un televisor Eda. ¿Para qué querías que viniera?”

“Precisamente por eso, tú como humana sabes que hacen estos productos” Abre los brazos abarcando el puesto “Necesito que los vendas conmigo”

“¿Me has traído aquí para vender basura humana?”

“¡Son objetos coleccionables! No hagan caso amigos” Un par de personas que iban a curiosear el puesto se alejan al escuchar mi comentario “Hemos perdido esos consumidores por tu culpa”

“¿Mi culpa? ¡Se supone que tendrías que enseñarme como controlarme y encontrar una manera de abrir otro portal no para usarme de vendedora!”

“Bueno niña, de algo hay que vivir”

“Me voy, quiero ver algo interesante” Cojo mi bandolera del interior de la tienda y me pierdo por los pasillos del mercado

Me paseo sin interés por los puestos solo pensando en como voy a resolver mi problema por mi cuenta.

“¿Cómo se supone que debo controlar mis sentimientos?”

“¿Qué tal algo de  _ monstruo-med _ ?”

“Si, eso me vendría bien. Espera un momento, ¿quién ha dicho eso?” Me giro y veo a un cerdo vestido con esmoquin encima de un puesto y una cola de demonio

“Encantado, soy Tibbles” Me extiende la pata que sacudo brevemente “Veo que estás un poco estresada, ¿por qué no te unes a nuestra sesión de  _ monstruo-med _ ?”

“¿Qué es eso?” El cerdo aparta una cortina de uno de los lados del puesto y me deja ver un conjunto de monstruos sentados en círculo con los ojos cerrados “Ahh, es meditación”

“¿Meditación? Nunca había escuchado ese término, ¿eres forastera?”

“Ehh, si, bueno estoy aquí viendo a unos familiares…”

“¿Cómo se llama tú familia? Tibbles conoce a todo el pueblo”

“Oh bueno, ellos son muy reservados no creo que los conozcas” Agito la mano quitándole importancia

“¿Y qué especie eres? No te asemejas a ningún monstruo” Saca una agenda y un lapiz

“Em, soy un licántropo, lo que pasa es que no son unos genes muy fuertes, ya sabes. ¡Au!” Imito un aullido para disimular

“Está bien, según tus características podemos meterme ahora mismo en el grupo, ¿quieres empezar?” Asiento y me permite entrar al interior de la tienda

“Hola a todos” Abren sus ojos y me miran sin contestar “¡Wow!  _ monstruo-med _ , ¡qué guay!” Levanto mis brazos animando pero los bajo de inmediato cuando no recibo respuesta

Me siento en silencio cerrando el hueco que me dejan en el círculo. Un chico con la piel azul y algunas escamas comienza a hablar.

“Vamos a iniciar cerrando los ojos lentamente y respirando muy lenta y profundamente” Todos hacen caso a sus palabras y decido hacer lo mismo “Ahora os vais a concentrar en vuestra respiración, notando vuestro aire entrar por vuestros hocicos, narices o branquias, siguiendo su curso por vuestro cuerpo renovando el oxígeno de vuestras células y saliendo de nuevo al exterior”

Cesa de hablar para que nos concentremos solo en nuestras respiraciones. Me concentro y me relajo tanto que me duermo en el sitio. No se cuanto tiempo pasa pero el chico anfibio me levanta con un toque en el hombro.

“Hemos terminado” Asiento y me levanto, estirando mis extremidades

“Alguien te espera hombre-lobo” Escucho la voz del cerdo desde fuera

“¿Quién?” Salgo de la tienda y dos figuras vestidas de gris y con máscaras negras de pico me miran

“Esa es la humana” Tibbles me señala con su pezuña

“¡¿Qué?!” Los guardias se acercan a mí y tiro de las cortinas para echarselas encima

Comienzo a correr en dirección contraria, mirando en todas direcciones para buscar el puesto de Eda. Los guardias me pisan los talones y se une el populacho a ellos al saber que soy una humana. Consigo darles esquinazo metiéndome debajo de un puesto. Asomo la cabeza y cuando no veo nada sospecho salgo y camino rápido en dirección contraria, intentando no llamar la atención. Una mujer con dientes en la frente y los ojos en la mejilla grita cuando paso a su lado

“¡La humana!”

Vuelvo a correr esquivando los tumultos de personas hasta que llego a un callejón del mercado con un alto edificio detrás. Me pego a la pared, la multitud rodeándome y gritando. Algunos llevan antorchas y otros han cogido el primer objeto que tenían en la mano como el hueso de algún animal de grandes proporciones. Los guardias se hacen paso entre la multitud y se acercan a mí

“¡No he hecho nada!” Intentan agarrarme del brazo “¡No me toques!” Noto mi voz más grave y ellos se apartan un poco “¡Qué nadie me toque!”

Mis brazos tienen ahora pelo y mis manos se han convertido en garras, la gente me mira horrorizada

“¡Es un híbrido! ¡Un monstruo como nosotros!”

“Pero sigue siendo humana, ¡acabemos con ella!”

Los guardias intentan contener a la multitud pero se abalanzan sobre ellos. Entonces Eda aparece sobre Owlbert y me tiende el brazo.

“¡Sube!” Me agarro y subo detrás

Asciende y nos saca del mercado. Me agarro a ella y veo que mis brazos vuelven a su morfología normal. Eda me escucha llorar y decide romper el silencio.

“Has montado una buena, niña”

“Lo siento...debería haberme quedado contigo y King”

“No te preocupes, te enseñaremos todo lo que necesitas, pero debes tener paciencia” Eda desciende delante de la casa, donde Hooty nos recibe con su habitual entusiasmo

“¿Qué tal vuestro día? ¿Queréis escuchar sobre el mío?” Emite un chillido de emoción y comienza a hablar a pesar de que entramos en la casa y le ignoramos


	5. Nuevos amigos

Narra Luz:

Me quito la capa cuando veo la casa a lo lejos. Después de saludar a Hooty entro en la casa, Eda me recibe expectante y le entrego el ingrediente que me había pedido.

“Perfecto” Guarda las hierbas en un bote que deja en una estantería “Tengo algo para tí”

“¡¿Es un palo?!” Agito mi cuerpo emocionada y cuando me doy cuenta de mi reacción toso para disimular “Quiero decir…¿qué es?”

“¡¿Le has traído un palo a Luz y no a mí?!” King rechista desde el taburete al que se sube para estar más alto

“¡No es un palo” Saca un pergamino y lo extiende descubriendo un dibujo mío, con una mitad del cuerpo humana y otra como un lobo “Tu primer cartel de <<Se Busca>>”

“Oh...que guay” Finjo una sonrisa y sigo con la mirada a la bruja que cuelga el cartel junto al suyo, donde sale con King “Gracias a eso no puedo salir sin temer que alguien me linche” Suelto irónicamente, tapando mi boca al instante arrepintiéndome de mis palabras

“Bueno yo llevo así más tiempo del que puedo recordar y creeme, se supera” Coge su bastón y una capa gris como la mía “Nos vamos al mercado, ¿podrías identificar esos objetos?” Señala una pila de objetos en un rincón de la sala

Asiento y les acompaño a la puerta para despedirlos. Me desplazo al lugar donde están los objetos y comienzo a clasificarlos en basura, posible venta y valioso. Hooty se acerca al lugar y comienza a hablar con su voz chillona. 

“ _ Gracias a Dios _ ” Digo cuando termino la tarea y salgo de la casa para dar un paseo y sobretodo para no escuchar más a Hooty.

Me pongo la capucha de la capa y comienzo a andar por el bosque. Sin darme cuenta me alejo más de lo que quería de la casa y escucho unas voces, me escondo detrás de un arbusto, sujetando la capucha sobre mi cabeza.

“...no puedes darle vida” Una chica de mi edad con el pelo verde menta y los ojos inyectados en sangre habla a otra más baja, de manera poco amistosa

“Sí que puedo” Contesta la otra que está de espaldas a mí y se agacha “¡Aggh!”

“Te lo dije” Ahora la chica tiene los ojos de color dorado, con el usual color blanco en el resto del ojo

Extiende una mano y la otra le da un par de monedas.

“No sé para qué te trajeron de vuelta si no puedes hacer las tareas más simples” Se aleja andando de la otra chica

“¡Cómo odio sus malditas uniones!” Grita la chica del pelo negro cuando cree que no la puede oír nadie

Unas plantas enredaderas salen debajo de sus pies y rodean el lugar, una de ellas enganchando mi pierna.

“¡Ah! ¡Bájame de aquí!”

“¿Quién habla?” La chica se gira y me mira, suelta un jadeo y lleva las manos a la cara “Tú eres la humana que perseguían el otro día en el mercado”

“No, no lo soy” Agarro mi capucha que ha caído por efecto de la gravedad para tapar mi cara

Las plantas vuelven bajo tierra y caigo sobre mi espalda. Me quejo pero me levanto rápidamente, en postura defensiva.

“Si que lo eres”

Antes de que pueda volver a hablar comienzo a caminar hacia la casa.

“¡Espera! No te voy a hacer nada, solo tengo curiosidad”

Noto su mano en mi hombro pero cuando voy a quitarla veo que solo es su mano

“¡Ahh!” Grito tirando la mano al suelo

“Ay, perdón” La chica recoge su mano y se la coloca, haciendo unos movimientos con ella para comprobar que está bien puesta “Me pasa a menudo, es lo que tiene volver a la vida. Soy Willow”

“Luz…¿eres un zombie?”

“Oh no...era una bruja pero morí y mis padres me trajeron de vuelta, por eso los parches y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo...les costó mucho conseguirlo”

“¡Qué guay! Eres como Frankestein”

“¿Fran-quién?”

“Da igual, ¿quién era tu amiga?”

“No es mi amiga, al menos ya no. Es Amity Blight”

“Parece una estirada” Willow se ría y pongo una mano en mi mentón, pensativa “¿Qué tipo de monstruo es? Parecía un demonio con esos ojos rojos pero luego cambiaron”

“Oh, es una vampira y sobre lo ojos...es su poder, puede hacer ataduras sobre ella u otros y son de obligatoria complución”

“¿Y a ti qué te ha hecho?”

“Tenía que revivir esta planta, pero ahora está calcinada por mi electricidad” Coge la flor en sus manos “Tiene razón, no soy capaz de usar mi magia”

“¿Bromeas? Lo que has hecho antes con las enredaderas ha sido increíble”

“¿Tú crees?” Asiento notando mi cuerpo moverse con entusiasmo como un perro “El problema es que no soy capaz de controlarlo…”

“Todo es práctica, yo tampoco puedo controlar mis poderes pero cuando lo haga le demostraré a las Islas Hirvientes quien es Luz Noceda”

“Lo sé, el problema es que es un trabajo para el instituto y tengo la presentación hoy mismo”

“¿Instituto? ¿Tenéis de eso aquí?”

“Claro”

“¿Puedo ir?” Muevo las caderas como si tuviera una cola detrás

“No creo que sea buena idea si te están buscando en el pueblo…”

“Tienes razón” Me paro en seco y entonces una idea viene a mi mente “Ya está, tengo una solución que nos beneficiará a ambas”

Unas horas después, llevada en un carrito por Willow y pintada de verde como su piel conseguimos entrar en el instituto. Es un gran edificio blanco y por dentro grandes pasillos con taquillas nos acompañan. Variedades inimaginables de monstruos charlan entre ellos.

“Esto es muy guay” Susurro para que solo Willow me escuche

“Shh, no lo arruines”

Pasamos por un pasillo con un par de puertas que delimitan clases de diferentes asignaturas. Entramos en una, donde solo la chica vampira de antes y otras dos chicas con las que habla están en clase. Willow deja el carrito al lado de la mesa donde se sienta.

“Mirad quien ha llegado, la cortocircuitos” Dice la chica de piel rosa y con tres ojos, hace un gesto con la mano y los apuntes que tenía Willow en la mesa empiezan a arder

Por suerte Willow para el fuego a tiempo. No puedo evitar gruñir hacia la actitud de las tres chicas, ¿por qué tienen que ser así con alguien tan bueno?, pero Willow me fulmina con la mirada para que siga quieta.

Van entrando más alumnos a la clase y poco después entra el profesor, debido a su pequeña estatura deduzco que es un duende o un enano. Se sienta en su silla y comienza a dar un discurso sobre la importancia de su asignatura cuando termina llama a la vampira a presentar su poder. Esta lo usa, poniendo sus ojos rojos de nuevo, para obligar al profesor a ponerle la nota más alta, cosa que debe hacer y además elogia. La siguiente en salir es la chica de la piel rosa, llamada Boscha, que hace una demostración del manejo del fuego, a pesar de lo impresionante que resulta el profesor no le pone la nota más alta porque dice que su tercer ojo se ha desviado hacia un lado sin su control. La tercera del grupo, Skara, se acerca arrastrando con ella un tanque de agua, cuando entra en este sus piernas se transforman en una cola y su pelo se suelta de la coleta. A parte de su increíble capacidad para nadar muestra cómo maneja el agua a su antojo e incluso cómo se comunica con un cangrejo del tanque. El profesor la califica como meramente sadisfactorio.

Trago con fuerza cuando escucho el nombre de Willow, lo tenemos complicado con este profesor. Se levanta y me lleva hasta el frente de la clase, donde finge usar un hechizo y me levanto, dramatizando mi vuelta a la vida. Cuando estoy totalmente de pie la clase permanece en silencio, hasta que el profesor comienza a aplaudir.

“Increíble Willow, has conseguido revivir no a una planta si no a un monstruo” Se acerca a Amity y le quita un pin dorado “Te mereces esto” le coloca el pin a Willow en la capa del uniforme escolar, donde brillan las letras <<Mejor estudiante>>

“¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! Ha tenido que hacer trampas” La vampira se levanta de su asiento y acusa a Willow con el dedo

“Amity, tu compañera ha hecho un trabajo excelente, deberías felicitarla”

Le guiño el ojo a Willow viendo cómo todo ha ido sobre ruedas

“¿No has visto eso?” La vampira comienza a desesperarse

“Amity si sigue así me temo que tendré que echarte de clase”

Se sienta y Willow vuelve con el carrito a su sitio

Después de la clase vamos a la cafetería, donde ponen comida con bastante mal aspecto, algo que también se ve en la Tierra a decir verdad. Willow se sienta en una mesa sola.

“¿Dónde está el amigo del que me hablaste?” 

“Delante” Dice señalando una lámpara de la que sale un humo azul

“Hola” El humo adquiere forma de un chico, de menor edad que nosotras.

“¡¿Eres un genio?!”

“¡¿Eres una humana?!”

“Shh, chicos nos puede oír alguien”

“¿Quién va a escucharnos?” Digo bufando

En cuestión de segundo un murciélago de color menta aparece en la mesa y se transforma en su forma de vampiro.

“¿Qué no queréis que se escuche?” Nos mira alternativamente y fijo ser una criatura sin cerebro

“Amity, podrías dejarnos a Gus y a mí comer en paz, sé que no estás acostumbrada al fracaso pero yo no tengo la culpa” La cara de Amity se vuelve roja y se baja de la mesa, caminando de espaldas para seguir mirándonos

“Está loca” Digo haciendo un gesto con la mano

“Definitivamente...bueno, cuéntame sobre ti humana. ¡Me encanta tu cultura!”

“¿En serio? Pensaba que todo el mundo odiaba a los humanos aquí”

“Soy el creador del único club de culto a los humanos en el instituto, me encantais”

“¿Hay un club? ¿Cuántos sois?”

“Bueno actualmente contamos con tres miembros...pero poco a poco vamos creciendo”

Aprovechamos la comida para intercambiar información; yo le hablo de la Tierra y como he acabado aquí y él me cuenta cómo es su raza. Me cuenta que su padre estuvo atrapado en una lámpara por 10.000 años pero que a pesar de ello sigue durmiendo en una. Además puede conceder pequeños deseos, crear ilusiones y de alguna manera cambiar su forma en cualquier objeto. El único límite que tiene sobre cumplir deseos son tres normas: no puede matar a nadie, no puede traer a nadie a la vida y no puede hacer que alguien se enamore.

Después de comer Willow decide llevarme hasta la entrada para que me vaya sin que nadie me reconozca pero delante de la puerta el profesor enano y la vampira nos esperan.

“¿Profesor? ¿Qué hace aquí?”

“Amity me ha contado algo muy interesante de tu creación y tengo curiosidad, ¿me permitirías explorarla?” Saca un bisturí de su bolsillo

Miro a Willow esperando que me saque de la situación.

“Corre Luz” Salto del carrito y empiezo a correr por el pasillo mientras Willow tira el carrito hacia ellos como distracción.

Willow corre a mi lado dejando atrás a ambos pero la vampira se transforma en murciélago y nos cierra el paso. Willow pone una mano en el suelo y comienzan a salir plantas enredaderas de este.

“¡Huye!”

Aprovecho la distracción y sigo corriendo por los pasillos, sin ver una posible salida me agarro el brazo y me tiro contra una ventana. Por suerte solo caigo un piso y puedo recomponerme a tiempo. Sigo corriendo en dirección a la casa buho, sobre mi ahora cuatro patas. Gracias a mi semi-transformación consigo escapar y llego a casa antes de que Eda y King estén.

Voy al baño y reviso mi hombro que tiene clavado un cristal, al ver la sangre me desmayo.


	6. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ey aquí esta la autora! Lo siento por dejaros con Luz así, pero un poco de emoción viene bien, cierto?

Narra King:

“Cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y tres y cincuenta y cuatro” Depósito de nuevo las monedas en el pequeño saco.

“No está mal” La bruja coge el saco y lo guarda “Vamos a recoger y volvemos”

Asiento y comenzamos a recoger el puesto aunque la mayor parte del trabajo es realizada por Eda. Una vez cerrada la tienda salimos de la plaza hacia la casa del búho, hablando sobre el aumento de clientes en esta semana. 

“¡Hola! Luz ya ha llegado, está dormida” Dice Hooty sobresaliendo de la puerta

“¿Ha llegado? Le dije que no saliera de casa si no era necesario” Eda suspira y entramos a la casa

“Voy a verla” Subo al desván donde solo está la cama improvisada de Luz pero sin rastro de ella “No está en su habitación” Bajo los escalones saltando de uno en uno

“Estará en el baño” Trastea con los objetos de la cocina hasta que encuentra el que busca

“Voy a mirar, aunque Hooty ha dicho que estaba dormida” Toco en la puerta de baño y pregunto por Luz

“¿Realmente te fías de lo que dice?”

“¿Luz? Voy a entrar” Abro un poco la puerta al no recibir respuesta

Luz está tendida en el suelo, con un charco de sangre debajo de ella.

“¡Luz!” Me acerco a ella e intento despertarla dando unos golpes en su cara “¡Eda ven a ver esto!”

“Si se ha vuelto a atascar la duch-” Eda aparece en la puerta del baño y observa la escena “Rápido, tráeme todos los frascos marcados con etiqueta verde” Me aparta del cuerpo y voy a la cocina a buscar lo que me pide

Uso un taburete para alcanzar los frascos y cojo todos los que puedo llevar en mis brazos. Voy al salón donde Eda ha tumbado a Luz en el sofá. Le doy los frascos y los revisa brevemente hasta abrir uno y echa el contenido en la boca de Luz. Usa un hechizo que pone unas vendas en mis manos.

“Dámelas cuando te lo pida” Asiento en silencio y me pongo a su lado

Saca el cristal del brazo y me pide las vendas que usar para tapar la herida. Revisa el resto de su cuerpo por si hubiera más daños y se relaja cuando ve que no es así.

“¿Se va a poner bien?” Agarro la mano de Luz

“Si...solo hay que esperar a que despierte”

Pongo la mano de Luz en mi cabeza, como ella usualmente hace cuando me acaricia. Eda guarda los frascos y me deja cuidando de Luz. Acabo dormido apoyando mi espalda en el sofá. 

Un movimiento del mueble me despierta, me giro y veo a Luz abriendo los ojos y mirando alrededor.

“¿Qué ha pasado?”

“¡Luz!” Le abrazo y noto la presencia de Eda que debe habernos escuchado

“Niña, ¿qué es lo que has hecho para conseguir esa herida?” Señala la venda ahora un poco rojiza en su brazo

“Y-yo...he ido a Monster High”

“¿Qué has ido a dónde?”

“Es el institut-”

“Sé lo que es, lo que quiero saber es por qué has ido. Te dije que no salieras de casa si no era necesario y mucho menos sola”

“Yo no planeaba ir, solo surgió la ocasión. Además no estaba sola, Willow y Gus estaban conmigo”

“¿Quiénes son esos? Si fueron los responsables de tu herida tendrán que hacer frente a la ira del rey de los hombres-lobos”

“No, King, ellos son mis amigos. La herida me la hice al saltar por una ventana”

“¿Por qué exactamente harías eso?” Eda pone una mano en su cintura

“Estaba huyendo…¡pero no es lo que piensas! Es solo que un profesor quería diseccionarme”

“Te prohíbo que vuelvas a Monster High”

“¿Por qué? ¡Hay gente como yo, quiero ir al instituto!”

“¡No irás!” La bruja pone un tono de voz mucho más severo e incluso parece que crece en tamaño

Luz se levanta del sofá y sube al desván, dando un portazo. Eda se sienta en el sofá, poniendo las manos en su cara.

“¿No crees que has sido un poco dura?”

“King, yo he ido a ese instituto y sé que si no eres como ellos quieren que seas te harán la vida imposible”

“Si, per-”

“Déjalo, se le pasará” Vuelve a la cocina a seguir mezclando ingredientes para una pócima

Paso mi vista por la sala y me fijo en un libro de la estantería. Lo bajo con dificultad y leo la portada, <<Anuario de Monster High>>. Abro el libro para ver su contenido, me parece lo suficientemente relevante como para mostrarselo a Luz. Subo hacia su habitación y toco la puerta antes de entrar.

“Déjame en paz”

“Soy King” Me asomo por la puerta y veo como deja su máquina cuadrada en el suelo para mirarme

“¿Qué quieres?”

“Tengo algo que enseñarte”

Toca el suelo a su lado y me siento en ese sitio. Le muestro el anuario y comenzamos a pasar las páginas. Hay fotos y anécdotas de todos los alumnos, aunque nos fijamos especialmente en las que sale Eda. Al principio del año era una estudiante estrella, con una habilidad innata para la magia pero poco a poco fue recibiendo más castigos por su vandalismo hasta que llega un punto en el que no vuelve a salir en más fotos.

“No sabía que Eda fue a Monster High, nunca lo había mencionado”

“Bueno, según lo que me ha contado no le guarda un cariño especial a esa época” Cierro el anuario cuando terminamos de verlo

“Entiendo que a ella no le fuera bien pero no tiene porque pasarme a mí, tiene que dejar que salga y explore por mi cuenta”

“A lo mejor si se lo explicas, recordando porque ella fue allí una vez entre en razón”

“Si, tienes razón, ¡voy a intentarlo!” Coge el anuario y baja las escaleras a toda prisa dejándome atrás

Luz con sus ojos de cachorro convence a Eda para arreglar las cosas y pasan la tarde hablando y viendo el anuario y decido no intervenir. 

“¡Lo he conseguido King!” Me dice Luz a la hora de la cena

“Me alegro”

“Bueno, pero que conste que si algo va mal no se volverá a intentar” Eda nos señala con un tenedor


	7. Convención (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho no subí ayer que era Halloween siendo este fanfic un poco de esa tema. Soy una desgraciada!!! Estoy intentando actualizar lo antes posibles e incluso hago algunos dibujos que podeis ver en mi twitter @YazChill, subiré los diseños de los personajes y algunas escenas!!! También estoy con examenes así que no sean muy duros conmigo :((
> 
> No molesto más, disfrutad del capítulo!

Narra Luz:

Aunque ya pasaba poco tiempo en la calle, Ella me obliga reposar para que se cure la herida y siempre hay alguien pendiente de que me quede en casa, ya sea ella, King o Hooty. Pero gracias a la bola mágica que me ha proporcionado Eda, consigo amenizar los días, viendo programas, entre ellos telenovelas y hablando con Gus y Willow. 

Me cuentan que siguen los trabajos de limpieza del estropicio que hicimos al huir del profesor. También me cuentan cosas sobre sus clases y cada vez tengo más ganas de ir y aunque Eda ha aceptado, todavía siguen buscándome en el pueblo y tampoco me dejaría ir estando herida a pesar de que estoy casi curada.

“Deberías venir a la convención de los aquelarres” Sugiere la bruja

“Si, seguro que te gusta y será más fácil pasar desapercibida con tanta gente” Gus saca un cártel informativo y lo muestra a la bola de cristal

“¿Qué es eso?”

“Es un evento que se hace todos los años para atraer a nuevos estudiantes o integrar a monstruos en un aquelarre que beneficie a ambas partes” Willow mira hacia un lado “Aunque mis padres dicen que solo beneficia al emperador”

“¿Es cómo encontrar trabajo?”

“Sí, parecido, lo que pasa es que puedes iniciar desde el instituto” Responde Gus ya que entiende mejor el mundo laboral de la Tierra

“Intentaré convencer a Eda, ¿cuándo es?”

“Mañana por la tarde”

Justo cuando menciono a esta aparece en la puerta principal junto al pequeño peludo, por lo que me despido de mis amigos y apago la bola de cristal. Están manchados de una especie de masa marrón.

“¿Qué os ha pasado?”

“Nada, solo un basilisco ha intentado comernos” Eda usa un hechizo para limpiarse la ropa “Por suerte no le dió tiempo a digerirnos”

“Si a eso lo llamas suerte…” King se sacude como un perro para retirar los restos de la sustancia

“Yo le llamo suerte a esto” Sostiene una escama del tamaño de su cabeza 

“¿Habéis ido a una misión sin mí? ¡Pensaba que ibais al mercado!”

“Si te lo hubiéramos dicho hubieras querido venir y sabes que tienes que reposar”

“Estoy cansada de no hacer nada…” Modero mi tono para hacerle la petición “He hablado con Gus y Willow y me han dicho que mañana hay una convención de aquelarres de mons-”

“No digas más, quieres ir, ¿verdad?” Asiento y sacudo mi cuerpo emocionada “Déjame ver ese brazo y te diré si podemos ir”

Extiendo el brazo y Eda retira la venda con un hechizo, la herida es ahora solo un arañazo y la bruja me da permiso para ir a la convención.

“Pero iré contigo, siempre que vas sola pasa algo y tengo que salvarte”

“¡Yo también quiero ir!” King pega saltos desde el suelo

“Está bien, iremos los tres pero tenemos que ir de incógnito”

King y yo asentimos casi simétricamente

“Dios, cada día me da más miedo ver como os parecéis”

  
  
  


Eda y yo con nuestras capas y King escondido en el pelo de Eda cruzamos por el camino que tiene arriba una banda con <<Bienvenidos Monstruos>>. Como dijeron Willow y Gus hay mucha gente, tanta que me cuesta encontrarlo pero Eda los localiza.

“Hola, chicos” Hago un saludo con la mano que me contestan y me aparto a un lado “Esta es Eda”

“Oh, es un placer conocerla dama búho” Gus utiliza su mejor tono educado

“Llámame Eda niño” En la capucha de Eda se forma un bulto y este sale disparado, dándome en el pecho

“Y este es King” Le dejo en el suelo

“¿Es él el que te transformó?” Willow se agacha para ponerse a su altura “Es muy mono para ser un hombre-lobo”

“¿A qué si?”

“¡Nadie me llama mono!” Mueve sus patas tirando puños al aire pero lo deja de lado cuando Willow le acaricia detrás de la oreja

Una vez hechas las presentaciones comenzamos a recorrer los puestos montados por cada aquelarre. Willow, Gus y yo vamos por delante, revisando todos y cada uno de los puestos, donde me cuentan curiosidades, mientras que Eda y King caminan un poco más atrás.

Hay aquelarres de monstruos que no sabían ni que existían como leones con alas y cola de escorpión o una variante de dragón llamada  _ Wyverin _ . También pasamos por el aquelarre de los genios, donde Gus nos presenta a su padre, un famoso presentador de noticias en las Islas Hirvientes.

Cuando llegamos al puesto de los hombres-lobos me quedo alucinada con todo lo que contiene. Un montón de pósters con hombres-lobos retratados como verdaderos héroes, un dibujo de la anatomía interna e incluso un mapa conceptual que explica el emparejamiento más tradicional.

“Hola, ¿queréis hacer un test para saber vuestro rango social?” Un chico con el pelo castaño y que tendrá la edad de Gus nos tiende un formulario a cada uno “Solo funciona en hombres-lobo pero resulta divertido para otros monstruos”

Cogo el formulario y comienzo a rellenarlo mientras el chico, llamado Mattholomule charla con Gus.

“¿Os conocéis?”

“Oh sí, es uno de los integrantes del club del cultura humana que te conté”

“Así que, ¿te gustan los humanos?”

“Al contrario, los odio y por eso creo que es poderoso tener información de ellos para saber sus debilidades” Me escondo en mi capucha mientras miro a Gus que se encoge de hombros

Continúo con el formulario en el que hay preguntas tan complicadas como elegir entre salvar a tu familia, a tus amigos o a ti mismo en una situación de riesgo como qué tipo de carne es tu favorita. Cuando terminamos le devolvemos los papeles al hombre-lobo que pasa a sus compañeros para que lo revisen. Esperamos unos minutos y nos dan los resultados: Willow es beta, Gus omega y yo alfa. Este último dato lo dice con un poco de enfado y sorpresa.

“No habíamos tenido un alfa desde Matt” Dice una chica rubia, haciendo que este se ponga rojo

“...sorprendente...no es normal en otro tipo de monstruos obtener este resultado, ¿qué decías que eras?”

“E-eh...yo…”

“Bueno niños, creo que es hora de irnos” Eda nos pone las manos en la espalda y nos empuja al siguiente puesto

“Gracias Eda”

“De nada” Me guiña un ojo y señala un puesto

“Es el aquelarre de brujas, voy a echar un vistazo. No os portéis mal” Nos revuelve el pelo y se va hacia el puesto con King

“El siguiente puesto es…” Dice Gus mirando un mapa

“Vampiros” Completa Willow

“Sí, vampiros, ¿cómo lo has sabido?” Le agarra de la cara y hace que mire al puesto, donde está la vampira estirada

“Será mejor que pasemos al siguiente” Dice Willow tirando de nuestros brazos pero me deshago de su agarre y me dirigo al puesto

“Amity” Digo mirándola y atrayendo la atención de la gente que estaba en el puesto

“Humana” Bajo mi capucha ya que es inútil seguir ocultando mi identidad

La tensión que se palpa en el ambiente se corta cuando otros dos vampiros con el mismo color de pelo verde y facciones similares se ponen a ambos lados de Amity.

“¿Eres una humana?” Dice el chico

“Claro, que lo es. Ya has escuchado a Mittens y lo mejor de todo es que es esta humana” La chica muestra un cartel de se busca con mi dibujo “Aunque el dibujo no hace justicia a la realidad” Me guiña un ojo y me sonrojo

“¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amiga Mittens?”

“¡No me llames así! Y no es mi amiga” Sale del puesto para ponerse cara a cara conmigo, un círculo de personas nos rodea, curioseando “Es mi enemiga”

“¿Sí? Pues tú eres más mi enemiga aún” Le acuso con el dedo índice

“Wow, Mittens, creo que eso es una amenaza” El chico se apoya en su hombro “¿Cómo vas a responder a eso?”

“¡Aggh!” Quita el brazo del chico de encima y da un paso atrás sonando como si pisara algo poco consistente

Y así es, porque detrás se encuentra King, lamentando la pérdida del cupcake que Amity ha pisado.

“King, ¿estás bien?” Ignoro a los vampiros y me agacho para revisar su cuerpo

“Yo, sí pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi comida” Levanta la vista hacia la vampira “¡Pídeme disculpas!”

“¿Por qué debería pedirle disculpas a un chucho?”

King suelta un jadeo y me incorporo.

“Pídele disculpas” Pongo un dedo en su pecho

“¿O qué? ¿Vas a volver a huir?”

“No, voy a retarte a un duelo de monstruos” Se escucha un jadeo general de alrededor “Si, eso existe claro”

“Sí, existe” Dice la otra chica y se vuelve a escuchar otro jadeo de la multitud

“Si gano, le pides disculpas”

“Y si pierdes renunciarás a intentar ser uno de nosotros y volverás a tu mundo” A pesar de que no me gustan las condiciones ya no puedo echarme para atrás

“Trato hecho” Extiendo la mano para cerrarlo pero ella cambia de color sus ojos a rojo, haciendo la atadura de la que me habló Willow

“Listo” Noto algo invisible rozarme, supongo que será el efecto que tiene


	8. Convención (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas!!! Os recomiendo mirar mi twitter donde subo algunos fanarts de este fanfic y donde subiré unos edits de los capítulos de la convención pero adaptados a este fanfic!! Mi twitter es @YazChill https://twitter.com/YazChill

Narra Luz:

“¿Me puedes explicar de nuevo cómo has acabado en un duelo contra una vampira?”

“Pues cuando estab-” Empiezo a explicar la historia

“Déjalo, era una pregunta retórica” Eda pone una mano en su cara “¿Cómo pretendes ganar si ni siquiera sabes transformarte a tu antojo?”

“No lo sé, solo me lo pidió el cuerpo”

“Pues ese cuerpo tuyo te está metiendo en más problemas de los que te puedo sacar”

“Confiamos en tí Luz” Willow y Gus aparecen detrás de unas cortinas

“Si, estaremos apoyándote desde las gradas” Dice Gus creando una capa y una corona que se acoplan a mi cuerpo

“Gracias chicos”

“Si, si, agradecemos el apoyo pero tenemos que preparar a Luz para el duelo” Eda les echa del lugar

“¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Vas a enseñarme cómo transformarme?”

“Mejor” Rebusca en su vestido

“¿Vas a enseñarme magia?” Saca un bote rojo

“Esto”

“¿Una salsa?”

“No es una salsa, es sangre pura de conejo”

“¿Para qué?”

“Esto aumenta las capacidades físicas de los hombres lobos, tómatela” Abre el frasco y me lo da

“Pero esto es hacer trampa”

“Niña mira esto” Eda aparta ligeramente la cortina que da al círculo de combate donde Amity práctica sus movimientos “¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a ella con tu cuerpo humano? No durarías ni un minuto”

Suspiro y me trago el contenido de un sorbo, pensando que iba a ser desagradable pero lo saboreo en mi boca.

“Está muy rico”

“Esa es mi cachorra” Me da unos toques en la cabeza “Ahora necesitamos un pequeño incentivo” Eda pisa mi pie con fuerza

Grito de dolor y pronto eso se convierte en un gruñido y mi garra rodea el cuello de Eda

“Ey, cuidado con eso” Me aparto y miro mis brazos llenos de pelo y con garras

A diferencia de otras transformaciones no provocadas por la luna mis pies también han cambiado su morfología por patas de animal, mi boca tiene la dentadura de un lobo e incluso me ha crecido cola. Además he crecido unos cuantos centímetros por lo que ahora soy más alta que Eda.

“Buena suerte” Me empuja a la arena donde está Amity hablando con una mujer de pelo oscuro

Al verme intercambian unas palabras y la mujer se retira. Un monstruo del público presenta el duelo y da la señal de inicio. Amity se abalanza sobre mí con un golpe letal que esquivo justo a tiempo. Sin ser consciente de mis capacidades empiezo a huir, corriendo sobre mis patas.

“¿Huyendo otra vez humana?” Me provoca y contesto, mi voz acompañada de un gruñido profundo

“Ni lo sueñes” Me tiro sobre ella y rodamos en el suelo quedando yo abajo

Muevo el cuello para esquivar unos golpes que iban a mi cara. La empujo con las piernas y se da contra una pared. Al principio me siento mal, pensando que me he sobrepasado pero enseguida se recupera y vuelve al ataque.

“¡Pártele las piernas!” Escucho a Eda desde el interior de la sala de preparación

“¿Edalyn?” La mujer del pelo negro se asoma desde la otra sala

“¿Lilith?”

“¿Os conocéis?” Dice Amity mientras empujamos con nuestras manos en las de la otra para ver quien tiene más fuerza

“Es mi hermana” Dice la del pelo negro “¡Parad la lucha!”

El presentador, un poco rezagado, hace tocar un instrumento y Amity se separa, dejando que caiga al suelo por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Miro a las dos brujas.

“¿Por qué lo paras? Estábamos ganando”

“Porque estoy segura que has hecho trampas. Humana, ven aquí” Obedezco cuando veo a Eda asentir

La bruja hace un conjuro y una onda pasa por todo mi cuerpo, cuando termina la bruja sonríe.

“Estaba en lo cierto, ¡han hecho trampa! ¡Tiene restos de sangre de conejo!” Dice en alto para que se entere el público

“¡Eso no es cierto!” Dice Eda

“Si has hecho trampas, se me concederá la victoria” Dice Amity al lado de su mentora

“¡Tú también has hecho trampas!” Eda se acerca a Amity y la gira, levantando su pelo y mostrando un hechizo puesto en su nuca

“¿Has hecho trampas?” Amity mira incrédula a su mentora

“Yo…”

“¡No creías en mí!” Se transforma en murciélago y sale de la arena

“Jajá, Lilith la perfecta ha hecho trampas” Dice Eda en un tono juguetón

“Tú también has hecho trampas”

“Pero nadie se lo esperaría de mi hermana la perfecta, además no necesito nada para demostrar que soy más poderosa que tú” Eda se mira las uñas despreocupada

“¡No es cierto! Te reto a un duelo de brujas”

“Está bien, si gano quitarás la orden de persecución de mi chica” Me señala despreocupadamente como si no trata de mí la cosa

“Vale y si gano yo, te unirás al aquelarre de brujas”

Eda asiente y sin más demora le lanza un hechizo a Lilith que esquiva con agilidad y comienzan a enzarzarse en una lucha de hechizos amarillos y azules que pocos pueden seguir con la vista. 

Decido salir de allí, recupero mi capa y consigo calmarme para recuperar mi forma normal. noto un dolor en mis extremidades debido al cambio morfológico, no es comparable a la transformación de la luna pero si que es palpable. Intento salir de la convención por los sitios donde hay menos gente y me fijo en una persona solitaria, sentada en una esquina.

Me acerco a la vampira que tiene la cabeza entre sus brazos y la levanta al notar mi presencia.

“¿Qué quieres?” Puedo notar en su cara que ha llorado

“Solo quería pedirte disculpas, no quería hacer trampas” Me siento a su lado “Solo quería demostrar que puedo ser un monstruo”

“Pero no lo eres”

“Tampoco soy humana, ¿qué se supone que soy? En la Tierra me miraban como un bicho raro por ser diferente y aquí puedo ser quién realmente soy” Me mira fijamente “En cuanto a nuestra atadura, no volveré a intentar ser algo que no soy...pero no puedo volver a casa hasta que se abran los portales en Halloween”

“Luz” La mira al escuchar por primera vez mi nombre en su boca.

Sus ojos se vuelven rojos unos instantes y noto la sensación de antes dejar mi cuerpo

“¿Qué has hecho?”

“He quitado la atadura”

“¿Por qué?”

“Ninguna de las dos ha ganado” Se levanta y me mira antes de irse “No tendré piedad la próxima vez y no te valdrán esos trucos baratos”


	9. La biblioteca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lectores!!! Os comunico que empiezo la temporada de exámenes por lo que subiré solo un capítulo por semana, en principio no hay ningún día en concreto para subirlo, una vez termine los exámenes actualizaré más seguido, gracias por la espera!!

Narra Luz:

“¿Entonces has conseguido que me matricule en Monster High?”

“Más o menos, todavía tengo que hablar de algunos temas con el director pero Lilith ha conseguido quitar tu orden de búsqueda. Ventajas de ser la favorita del emperador Belos”

“¡ _ Gracias _ !” Abrazo a Eda que se queda quieta, todavía no acostumbrada a ello

“Yo cumplo mis promesas niña” Me acaricia la cabeza y se separa de mí

“Así que ahora que puedes salir necesito que hagas unos trámites por mí mientras hablo con él”

“¿Voy a hacer una misión?” Suelto un chillido de emoción

“Si…¡tienes que ir a la biblioteca!” Intenta decirlo en un tono animado pero mis ganas decaen en picado

“...biblioteca…¿es algún tipo de nombre en clave?”

“No, tienes que ir a la biblioteca y devolver estos libros” Hace un círculo con su dedo y aparece una pila de libros en mis brazos

“¿Por qué tantos?” Mis brazos tiemblan, amenazando con ceder

“Oh, nunca devolvía ninguno. Usa tu super fuerza de hombre-lobo” Me da un golpe en le hombro y caigo al suelo con los libros

“Si supiera cómo usarla” Miro mis brazos

“Entonces usa ese cerebro humano tuyo” Coge su capa “Me voy”

“Hasta luego” Recojo los libros del suelo

Busco entre los objetos de Eda y decido usa un monopatín para poder arrastrar los libros

“¿Vienes?” Le pregunto a King que está entretenido con un hueso

“No gracias, es mi hora de la siesta” Asiento y salgo de la casa, por fin sin tener que ocultar mi identidad

Debido a la carga camino mucho más despacio de lo habitual y lo aprovecho para ver el interior del pueblo ahora que no quieren matarme. Algunas personas cuchichean cuando paso por su lado, supongo que pasará con el tiempo.

Entro en la biblioteca, es un edificio bastante moderno comparado con el resto pero muy imponente. Me acerco a una mesa donde hay un ogro atendiendo las dudas. Después de pasar dos ninfas delante me acerco al mostrador, donde dejo todos los libros. El hombre se quita las gafas para mirarme.

“¿Qué sería?”

“Quiero devolver estos libros”

Coge el que está en la cima y revisa el número de identificación en su bola mágica.

“¿Edalyn Clawthorne?” Asiento y el hombre suspira “Estos libros deberían haberse devuelto hace 30 años”

“Bueno…” Me rasco la nuca “Mejor tarde que nunca” El ogro me mira confuso sin entender la expresión humana “...lo que quiero decir es que al menos han vuelto”

“Está bien, pero dile que tiene la entrada vetada” Señala una foto de Eda de joven, debajo de un cartel de <<No Bienvenidos>>

“Claro” Me quedo mirando al hombre mientras comienza a clasificar los libros

“¿Qué?”

“No, nada”

“Ve a leer algo, estás en una biblioteca”

“Oh, claro leer, sí” 

Me alejo de la mesa y paseo por los pasillos del lugar. Lo cierto es que no difiere mucho de una biblioteca de la Tierra, excepto que en vez de ordenadores hay bolas de cristal, que algunos libros vuelan y que los cajones que guardan las cartas están vivos.

En estos últimos a pesar de que pone un cartel para que no se les dé nada de comer pruebo a dar un caramelo a uno, que escupe un puñado de cartas. Me río y escucho la voz de alguien, por lo que me escondo entre dos estanterías.

“Soy un libro” Coloco los brazo alrededor de mi cara imitando un libro

“...devuélveme mi alfiler…” Me dirigo hacia el origen de la voz

Se trata de Amity, que esta leyendo un libro a un grupo de niños. Me agacho al lado de la sección de mangas para que no me vea. Cuando termina el cuento cierra el libro y se despide de los niños, estos pasan por mi lado al salir de la sala sin verme pero no pasa lo mismo con la vampira.

“¿Luz?”

“¡Amity!” Me incorporo y me apoyo contra la estantería fingiendo una reacción casual pero solo consigo tirar un par de libros y caerme

Amity suspira y se agacha para ayudarme a recoger los libros.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Estaba dejando unos libros de Eda…¿lees cuentos a niños? Pensaba que eras implacable” La tomo el pelo

“Yo” Se pone roja y mira a otro lado “Es solo porque me da puntos para el instituto”

“Claro…”

Sale de la sala y en la puerta de esta aparecen los dos vampiros de pelo verde.

“Ey Mittens, ¿ya has terminado con tus libros?” Dice el chico

“Dejadme pasar” Ignora a este e intenta abrirse paso inútilmente

“Mira a quién tenemos aquí” La chica se acerca “Creo que no nos presentaron apropiadamente, soy Emira y este es mi hermano Edric”

“Luz”

“Luz la humana, que curiosa amistad te has buscado hermanita” Amity empuja al chico ahora que no tiene a su melliza al lado y consigue salir

“Ya os he dicho que no es mi amiga”

“¡¿Sois hermanos?!”

“Sí, lo sabemos, no nos parecemos a Miss perfecta pero ella no tiene amigos tan guays como tú” Emira me pasa un brazo por los hombros y Edric repite la acción por el otro lado

“¿Soy guay?”

“Claro” Edric se separa y me guiña un ojo, haciendo que me sonroje

“¿Qué os parece si nos divertimos un rato?” Propone la vampira

“Déjame ver que tienes en mente” Se miran y los ojos de ambos se vuelven azules

Entonces, con un movimiento de manos de Edric aparece una ilusión de los buzones escupiendo todas las cartas

“¿Cómo habéis hecho eso?”

“Oh, es nuestro poder” Emira se señala la cabeza “Puedo leer mentes y Edric puede proyectar esos pensamientos”

“¡Alucinante!”

“¿Quieres intentarlo?” Asiento y me miran iluminando de nuevo sus ojos

“Necesito que te centres en algo” Dice Emira “Lo tengo, ¿Edric?”

“Ahí va” Coge mi pensamiento y lo materializa

La imagen de mi madre en su pijama de enfermera me mira

“¿ _ Mamá _ ?  _ Te echo de menos _ ” Extiendo la mano para tocarla y desaparece en esta

“Lo siento, si alguien lo toca se deshace, todavía no he dominado eso”

Sacudo la cabeza quitándole importancia

“¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah sí, vamos a gastar bromas”

Comenzamos a gastar bromas a los monstruos de la biblioteca hasta que el ogro nos pilla y nos echa. Salimos riéndonos del edificio.

“Eso ha sido muy gracioso chicos” Me quito una lágrima del ojo que me ha salido de tanto reírme

“Si que lo ha sido” Emira se apoya en su hermano para no caerse y entonces comparte una mirada y asienten

“Oye, esta noche queremos venir a buscar un libro y además hay un evento especial, ¿quieres venir?” Asiento “Entonces nos vemos esta noche, linda” Emira guiña un ojo y hace que me sonroje hasta las orejas

  
  
  


Por la noche vuelvo a la biblioteca y espero la llegada de los mellizos en la entrada. Intento colocarme en una postura guay para recibirles pero no me decido por ninguna.

“¿Vas a entrar? No te confundas, es divertido verte hacer eso” Dice Emira al lado de su hermano

“Oh, sí” Me sonrojo de vergüenza y me acerco a ellos

“Está prohibido entrar” Edric saca un pergamino “Pero soy alérgico a las reglas” Usa el pergamino con un mecanismo que no llego a entender y se abre la puerta

La biblioteca tiene un aspecto un poco tétrico con las luces apagadas pero no dejo que se refleje en mi cara y sigo manteniendo una actitud guay. Los mellizos se acercan a una estantería de la parte de botánica y cogen un libro. Al abrirlo, sale de este una hermosa flor de un color que no puedo llegar a describir con un aura verde alrededor.

“¿Qué es eso?” Emira cierra el libro y la flor desaparece

“Es lo que pasa esta noche en la biblioteca”

“¡Increíble!” Sacudo mi cuerpo de emoción y se ríen por el gesto

“Los hombres-lobo sois muy curiosos” Dice Edric

Comenzamos a abrir libros, liberando ilusiones por doquier. Algunas son monstruos bastante peligrosos por lo que cerramos los libros en cuestión de inmediato. Les sigo hasta la sección de romance donde se paran.

“Oh, la sección de romance...no sabía que os gustara esto, quiero decir está bien si os gusta” Disimulo mi pasión por las fanfics para no parecer una friki

“Sí, en concreto me gusta este libro” Emira tira de libro y la estantería se desplaza a un lado, dejando ver un escondite secreto

“¡Un escondite en la biblioteca!” Entro dentro de este y reviso el interior “Esto es el paraíso”

“Si, seguro que lo es para Mittens. Es su escondite” Edric se acerca a la mesa del fondo y revisa los papeles de esta

“¿Qué? ¿Es el rincón secreto de Amity?” Emira se une a su hermano “No creo que hacer esto sea buena idea chicos” Intento detenerlos pero se cae un libro y se abre

De este salen pequeñas ilusiones de Amity que comienzan a hablar.

“Me siento tan sola” Intento cerrar el diario y entonces una figura aparece en la puerta

“¿Qué haces con eso?” Amity recoge su diario y me mira enfadada

“Y-yo…”

“¡Salid! ¡Todos!” Recoge su escritorio y salimos del escondite

“¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto?” Dice Edric imitándola

“Si, ha sido genial” Se ríen pero esta vez no les acompaño

“Eso no ha estado bien chicos” Me miran y se encogen de hombros

“Bueno, vámonos parece que la diversión se ha acabado” Se marchan hacia la puerta y vuelvo al escondite que está ya cerrado por la estantería, con Amity en frente

“Amity yo…”

“Déjalo Luz” Comienza a andar por el pasillo “Que podía esperar de una humana”

La sigo y me tropiezo, me agarro a una estantería y se cae un libro. Se abre y de este sale la criatura de la que Eda consiguió una escama el otro día. Se trata de una serpiente con pico de ave y alas de enorme tamaño. La criatura me mira y emite un sonido espantoso cerca de mi cara, haciendo que me tape los oídos.

“¡Cuidado!” Amity se tira sobre mí, haciendo que el monstruo clave sus colmillos en el suelo en vez de en mi cuerpo

“Gracias” Nos levantamos y huimos del animal “¿Qué hacemos?”

“Tenemos que cerrar el libro”

“¿Algún plan?”

“Puedo distraerlo transformada en murciélago mientras vas a por el libro”

“Vale”

Amity se para delante de la criatura mientras me escondo detrás de una estantería. Cuando tiene la atención fijada en ella se transforma y comienza a volar por encima de la serpiente. Aprovecho para volver a por el libro donde todavía sigue su cola. Paso por encima de esta y noto algo frío alrededor de mi pierna. Grito cuando su cola, ahora alrededor de mi cuerpo, me arrastra por el suelo.

“¿Luz?” Dice Amity enredada en el cuerpo del monstruo

“¿También te ha cogido? Transfórmate en murciélago”

“No puedo, tiene una sustancia en su piel que no permite usar ningún poder. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?” Noto mi cuerpo cada vez más apretado

“Piel, ¿eh? Creo que tengo una idea” Me muevo todo lo que me permite y consigo sacar un brazo del agarre

“¿Qué haces? Si te resiste te aplastará antes”

“Intento arrancarle una escama”

“¿Para qué? Es imposible hacer eso”

“Eda lo hizo y si lo que dices es cierto esa sustancia también debe estar en sus escamas así que podemos usarla en su contra” Tiro de una escama con todas mis fuerzas

“¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

“Tú estás más cerca de su boca, intenta que se la trague” Después de un rato consigo quitarle la escama y la criatura grita “¡Ahora!”

Le tiro la escama a Amity y la introduce en su boca aprovechando la ocasión. En cuestión de segundos pierde su tamaño y pasa a ser una pequeña culebra. Amity la coge y la acaricia.

“Qué mona”

“Pero se tiene que ir” Cogo el libro y lo cierro haciendo que desaparezca

Me acerco a Amity y nos quedamos un momento en silencio sin saber que decir.

“Sobre lo que ha pasado antes...yo estaba intentando que tus hermanos no revisarán tus cosas pero no lo conseguí...lo siento”

“Da igual”

“¿Sabes? Solo salí con ellos porque quería acercarme a tí”

“¿A mí?” Se sonroja “¿Por qué harías eso?”

“A pesar de que no empezamos muy bien creo que eres muy poderosa y en el fondo no eres mala, creí que podíamos ser amigas”

“¿Amigas?”

“Entiendo que no quieras después de lo que ha pasado...si yo tuviera un sitio así no dejaría que nadie me molestara mientras leo mis libros de Azura”

“¿Te gusta Azura?”

“Espera, ¿tenéis libros de Azura aquí?” Amity asiente y me lleva hasta su escondite donde tiene su colección de libros de Azura

“¡Qué guay! Podríamos crear un club de fans de Azura”

“Mientras sea secreto…” Mira hacia un lado avergonzada

“Entonces, ¿eso significa que somos amigas?” Sacudo mi cuerpo de emoción y cuando Amity asiente la sorprendo dándole un abrazo

“¿Qué es esto?”

“¡Un abrazo! Te acostumbraras”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Primer gay pánic de Amity? Seguro que no será el último ;)


	10. Un día en la nieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no actualizar antes, los exámenes me están matando :(

Narra Luz:

Miro mi taza medio llena de leche y un golpe de Eda en la mesa me saca del trance

“Termina y ponte esto” Me da una chaqueta más abrigada y un gorro

“¿Hace frío hoy?”

“Sí en el sitio al que vamos”

“Supongo que no es una misión”

“¡Es un entrenamiento!” Dice King subiéndose a mi espalda

“¡Un entrenamiento!” Recupero el entusiasmo

“Sí, para que entres en Monster High y no vayas a la clase de los bebés tienes que mostrar un control mínimo de tus poderes”

“Por fin voy a aprender a usar mis poderes” Digo casi en tono de pregunta, incrédula

“Prepárate y lo averiguaremos”

  
  


Una vez lista, nos subimos en la vara de Eda y Owlbert nos lleva hasta unas montañas donde es cierto que bajan bastantes grados la temperatura, incluso hay unos metros de nieve. 

“Bájanos aquí mismo Owlbert” El palismán obedece y nos deja en el suelo “Lo bueno es que aquí nunca hay nadie”

“Eh Mittens, ¿buscas esto?” Los Blight aparecen detrás de unos arbustos

“Devuélvemelo” Dice Amity a su hermano

“¿Amity?” Está deja de prestar atención a su hermano y mira en mi dirección

“Luz, ¿qué hacéis aquí?”

“Oh, estamos de entrenamiento. Ya sabes, cosas que no harían bebés” Me apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y me resbalo por la nieve, acabando tumbada en el suelo, donde poso fingiendo que la caída era apropósito

Amity se ríe y me ofrece la mano para levantarme

“¿Qué hacéis vosotros?”

“Mittens nos ha pedido ayuda para entrenar” Los mellizos se acercan

“Sí, no puede vivir sin nosotros” Edric finge dramáticamente mientras habla y le revuelve el pelo a su hermana menor

“Seguro que es eso” Se recoloca el pelo “Bueno, supongo que luego nos veremos”

Asiento y miro como se alejan

“¿Ahora eres amiga de la aprendiz de Lilith?” Eda levanta una ceja

“Sí, de algún modo. ¿Por dónde empezamos?” King se adelanta y disfruta de su momento de gloria como profesor

“Bueno, lo primero de todo sería controlar tus impulsos sentimentales”

“¿Y cómo hago eso?”

“No tiene nada de especial, los humanos también tenéis sentimientos y os enfadáis. Tienes que reprimir eso”

“¿Cómo voy a reprimir lo que siento?”

“No sé, yo nunca lo hice”

“¿Se supone que tengo que entrenar con estos consejos?”

“No puedo hacer más” El pequeño hombre-lobo se cruza de brazos

“Por eso te hemos traído a un sitio tranquilo” Eda señala una roca “Siéntate ahí y trabaja en eso. King y yo vamos a buscar unas plantas”

Me siento enfadada, engañada una vez más y arrastrada a un entrenamiento sin sentido. Miro mis manos que están en unos guantes sin dedos.

“¿Cómo se supone que debo controlar mis sentimientos?” 

Escucho a los vampiros hablar y me asomo detrás de un abeto. Los mellizos se dedican a crear ilusiones de monstruos y Amity los derrota con sus poderes. Me seca el sudor de la frente con una mano y con la otra sujeta el medallón que lleva colgado, el cual Edric le quitó anteriormente.

“Esa ha sido muy buena Mittens”

“No me llames eso, vamos a descansar, tiene que recargarse” Se quita el medallón y lo deja en la tienda de campaña que comparten

“Vamos a cazar la cena” Dice Emira y Amity se lleva una mano a la boca

“Yo paso, tengo unos dátiles en mi bolso”

“Ven, Amity será divertido y así puedes practicar tu puntería” Edric le pasa un brazo por el hombro y la convencen para adentrarse en el bosque

Me aseguro de que nadie me vea y me acerco a la tienda. Entro y busco el colgante que llevaba Amity. Es de un color rosado y aunque creo recordarlo entero de ese color ahora tiene la mitad de color negro. Me lo pongo y salgo de la tienda, volviendo a la roca en la que estaba.

“Vale Luz, ahora concéntrate” Respiro varias veces como aprendí en mi breve clase de  _ monstruo-med _ “Recuerda que sentías cuando te transformabas”

Me concentro en sentir como mi cuerpo se transformaba, quitando del medio los sentimientos que lo empujaban. Cierro los ojos y cuando vuelvo a abrirlos mis brazos se han transformado, toco mis orejas y las noto puntiagudas.

“¡Genial!” Lanzo unos zarpazos al aire, luchando contra enemigos imaginarios “Vale, ahora voy a intentar destransformarme” Me vuelvo a concentrar y visualizo mi cuerpo humano, así consigo volver a mi forma normal “¡Lo he hecho!”

Salto de euforia aunque no me dura mucho tiempo porque estoy bastante cansada. Supongo que será del esfuerzo. Me siento en la roca y miro el colgante que está ahora totalmente negro.

Eda y King vuelven del bosque y me enseñan un huevo de color turquesa de gran tamaño

“¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?”

“Bueno, su madre estaba durmiendo y hemos aprovechado” Una sombra aparece detrás de ambos

“¿E-estáis seguros de que estaba dormida?” No parecen entender lo que digo y señalo la figura

Un monstruo parecido a un yeti pero con una boca que ocupa toda su cabeza gruñe enfadada. Sin girarse Eda agarra a King y comienza correr. El monstruo solo se centra en ellos que pasan por encima de la tienda de los Blight, haciendo que la criatura la destruya. La vampira aparece, buscando el origen del sonido.

“¿Qué ha sido eso?” Amity mira la tienda destrozada

“Un monstruo está persiguiendo a Eda y King, tienes que ayudarme”

“¿Qué tienes ahí?” Amity señala su collar e intento esconderlo pero es demasiado tarde “¿Es mi medallón?”

“¿No?”

“¡Lo has robado!” Me lo quita y lo mira “Y ahora está vacío, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a ayudarlos?”

“Podemos pedir ayuda a tus hermanos…”

“Los perdí en el bosque, probablemente también estén siendo perseguidos. Van a morir y no podemos hacer nada por tu culpa” Me tira el medallón

“Lo siento, solo quería aprender a usar mis poderes y pensaba que esto podía ayudarme como a ti”

“Voy a ir a rescatarlos, tú quédate aquí”

“No yo v-” Me saca los colmillos

“No me obligues a usar una atadura humana” Se transforma en murciélago y se dirige por el camino de destrucción que ha dejado el monstruo

“Tiene razón, si no puedo controlar mis poderes sin esto no sirvo para nada” Doy una patada a una piedra “Si solo pudiera transformarme cuando quisiera…”

Me llevo las manos a la cara y algo me roza en el movimiento. Cuando retiro mis manos vuelven a ser garras.

“Espera un momento” Me toco las orejas, comprobando que han cambiado su morfología “¡Lo he hecho otra vez!”

Mis orejas se giran instintivamente ante el sonido de un grito

“¡Ya voy!” 

Apoyo mis garras en el suelo, comprobando mi equilibrio y doy unos pasos despacio antes de empezar a correr donde me guían mis oídos y mi olfato. Acabo en la entrada de una cueva, donde Amity, en su forma normal se adentra. Me acerco a ella en silencio y le toco el hombro haciendo que se sorprenda. Me mira y se extraña.

“¿Te has transformado?” Asiento “Hueles a perro mojado”

“Eda dice eso mucho, ¿vas a dejar que te ayude ahora?”

“Supongo que no vas a aceptar un no”

Entramos en la cueva en silencio, yo voy delante, guiando a Amity con mi visión nocturna. Señalo el fondo de la cueva, donde tienen a nuestros amigos en una sustancia pegajosa.

“Ahí están, ¿qué hacemos?”

“Creo que esas garras tuyas les vendrían bien en estos momentos pero no creo que podamos pasar sin que nos vea” Señala al monstruo en la esquina de la cueva

“Entonces vamos a luchar”

“E-espera Luz” Me intenta retener pero salgo de nuestro escondite y suelto un aullido antes de lanzarme contra el monstruo

Consigo engancharme a su cuello pero me tira contra una pared con un movimiento seco. Amity se lanza en mi ayuda, lanzando ataques contra el monstruo. Me levanto con pesadez del suelo, mis extremidades son ahora humanas y además estoy muy cansada.

“¡Luz! Libérame para que te ayude” Grita Eda desde el fondo

Esquivando el cuerpo del monstruo llego hasta ellos e intento liberarles pero la sustancia se pega a mí.

“Tienes que transformarte en hombre-lobo” Dice Emira

“Sí, enséñanos tu transformación guay”

Me concentro como antes pero no logro resultado y me caigo al suelo del cansancio

“Has agotado el tiempo de transformación” Dice King casi envuelto en su totalidad por la sustancia

“¿Qué hago?”

“¡Amity!” Emira grita al ver a su hermana debajo del monstruo a punto de ser liberada

“¡Eh bicho! ¡Ven a por mí, mi carne es más jugosa!” Grito para llamar su atención y se acerca

“Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué?” Eda me recuerda porque el monstruo estaba siguiéndolos

“Dame el huevo Eda” 

“¿Por qu-”

“Solo dámelo” Cogo el huevo y lo pongo encima de mi cabeza, haciendo que el monstruo se detenga antes de comerme “Ten, es tuyo, pero déjanos marchar”

El monstruo coge el huevo entre sus brazos y lo acuna, pasando de ser terrorífico a dulce. Entonces desaparece en una nube de polvo.

“Muy bien hecho niña” Eda, King y los vampiros aparecen a mi lado, liberados de la sustancia

“Tú también lo has hecho muy bien Mittens” Edric saluda a su hermana que está tan sorprendida como yo

“¿De qué estáis hablando?”

“Oh, todo esto era un plan para que entrenárais. Divertido, ¿verdad?” Dice Emira

“¿Qué? ¿Tú sabías sobre esto?” Miro a Eda

“Claro, ¿crees que estos niños podrían hacer una ilusión tan realista?” Se toca el pelo de manera orgullosa

“¿Y tú?” Miro a King

“¡Yo no sabía nada! ¿Por qué nadie me lo contó?”

“A mi tampoco” Amity se cruza de brazos y fulmina a sus hermanos con la mirada

“Porque no sabes mentir King”

“Pero no ha servido para nada, solo me he transformado por este maldito collar” Lo tiro al suelo

Eda chasca sus dedos y desaparece

“Es falso”

“¿Qué?” Decimos Amity y yo a la vez

“Si Mittens, te dijimos que era una reliquia antigua que aumentaba tus poderes y te lo creíste” Edric se burla de la inocencia de su hermana y esta le da un codazo en el estómago

“¿Entonces me he transformado por mi cuenta?” Eda asiente “¡No voy a ir a la clase de bebés!”

“¡Sé mentir!”

“Claro que sí” Eda le da unos toques en la cabeza


	11. Monster High

Narra Luz:

“¡Holi!” Muevo mi mano enérgicamente para saludar a Willow

“Buenos días, te veo animada”

“¡Claro! Es mi primer día de clase y también el de mi prueba. Estoy un poco nerviosa”

“Estoy segura de que lo harás bien, confía en ti”

Caminamos hasta llegar al instituto, donde nos encontramos con Gus

“¿Nerviosa?” Asiento “¿Algún deseo que pueda conceder?”

“¿Puedes darme algo para los nervios?”

“Mmmh” Se frota el mentón “Creo que tengo una idea” 

Crea un hueso de plástico y lo cogo entre el dedo índice y pulgar

“¿Enserio?”

“Mastica” Me lo meto en la boca un poco dudosa

Cuando lo muerdo hace un sonido chillón y eso me pide que lo muerda más, llegando incluso a mover mi cabeza como si estuviera desgarrándolo. Amity pasa por el pasillo de piedra saliendo del instituto con una sombrilla negra y rosa.

“Hola Luz, ¿cómo va tu primer día?” Saco el hueso de mi boca y toso disimulando

“Bien, bien…¿no vas a clase?”

“Tengo turno de tarde, ya sabes, vampiros y sol” Asiento y se despide

Amity asiente y sigue su camino. Parece que quiere decir algo más pero no lo hace. Willow y Gus miran la escena con las bocas abiertas.

“¿Amity Blight hablando contigo?” La bruja se cruza de brazos “No puedo creerlo”

“¿Por qué?”

“Básicamente porque ella es un vampira, tu un hombre-lobo y además la última vez os enfrentastéis a un duelo de monstruos”

“Bueno, se podría decir que somos amigas ahora”

Mientras entramos, Willow y Gus me bombardean con preguntas sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Le cuento casi todo, como la manera en la que conseguí controlar mi transformación o mi visita nocturna a la biblioteca pero omito el lugar secreto de Amity y nuestro club de fans de Azura.

“Aquí es, buena suerte” Me despido de mis amigos y entro en el salón de actos

Hay varios monstruos sentados entre la tercera fila de asientos y la última mientras que solo un monstruo se sienta en primera fila. Lo llamo monstruo porque aquí todos lo son aunque lo único raro en él es un demonio que tiene hasta la mitad de la cara.

Mira un papel y llama a uno de los monstruos al escenario, se trata de uno muy bajito, y la mayoría de su cuerpo es una gran nariz. No sé qué tipo de monstruo será pero parece que también está nerviosa como yo. Termina su demostración y se va del salón de actos

“Luz Noceda” Trago saliva y me levanto del asiento

“¡Estoy!”

“Sube y enséñame lo que tienes”

Asiento y subo al escenario, tropezandome con los escalones. Me siento en medio de este y cierro los ojos para concentrarme y para olvidarme de que me está viendo y también mis futuros compañeros de clase.

“¿Vas a hacer algo o tu poder es dormir?”

“Sí, solo dame un minuto”

Me vuelvo a concentrar y hago exactamente lo que he practicado en casa. Abro un ojo comprobando el resultado y veo mi garra. Abro los ojos y sonrío, notando mis colmillos rozar mis labios

“¿Eso es todo?”

“Bueno, puedo hacer esto” Saco confeti de mi riñonera y muevo las manos

“¿Es alguna especie de poder humano?”

“No...son solo papeles de colores”

“¿Para qué?”

“Es...bueno, se usan en fiestas…”

“Señorita” Aparta el papel “¿Usted cree que esto es una fiesta?”

“No yo…” Me encojo y recupero mi cuerpo humano

“Puede bajarse del escenario, transmitiré mi decisión al final del día”

Bajo del escenario decepcionada, el monstruo con dos cabezas que sube para presentarse me mira comprensivo. Salgo del salón de actos al pasillo.

“¡No vas a entrar! ¡Deberías haber practicado más!” Le doy un golpe a una taquilla y se dobla, abriéndose

“¡Eh! Esa es mi taquilla” Edric la acaricia haciendo un puchero

“¡Lo siento! No quería darle con tanta fuerza”

“¿Un mal día?” Pregunta Emira y asiento “No te preocupes, no le diremos nada al director”

“Gracias...no necesito más conflictos con él”

“¿Qué ha pasa-”

“Blights” Mattholomule aparece en el pasillo, con varios hombres-lobo

“¡Hola Matthy!” Dice Edric acercándose para revolverle el pelo pero un hombre-lobo le agarra la muñeca con fuerza

“No te acerques a él” Saca los colmillos al vampiro

“¿Qué pasa? Edric no ha hecho nada”

“¿Nada?” Mattholomule se separa de su séquito para enfrentarse a mí “Debería darte vergüenza ser un licántropo y juntarte con vampiros y mucho más con los Blight. Claro que tú misma eres una humana” Murmura algo que no llego a entender

“¿Por qué? Son guays”

“¡¿Guays?!” Se pone rojo “¡Nos cazaron durante años! ¡Vestían nuestras pieles!” Miro a los mellizos para que me den explicaciones

“Quiero decir, técnicamente nuestros antepasados lo hicieron” Dice Edric casual pero Emira le da un codazo

“Exactamente, eso es parte del pasado”

“¿Queréis resolverlo ahora?” El hombre-lobo aprieta sus nudillos

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?” El director aparece en el marco de la puerta del salón de actos “Metiéndote en líos sin siquiera estar admitida” Me mira el director

  
“No, yo no he sido han sido ellos” Mi voz va disminuyendo al ver que no hay rastro de los hombre-lobo

“Director, no ha sido Luz, hemos sido nosotros”

“Blights...tenéis suerte de tener ese apellido. Quedáis expulsados tres días y tú” Me señala “Será mejor que no te metas en más líos” Asiento sin poder decir palabra y vuelve al salón de actos, cerrando la puerta

“Gracias chicos…”

“No te preocupes, el instituto no mola” Edric saca las cosas de su taquilla como puede

“Sí, además podemos tomarle el pelo a Mittens en casa”

“¿No váis al turno de tarde como ella?”

“No, Mittens es muy sensible a la luz y siempre ha preferido ir de noche pero los monstruos de ese turno son muy aburridos. Solo hay zombies y sombras” Cierra la taquilla pero se cae la puerta al suelo

“Entiendo…¿entonces por qué ha venido esta mañana?”

“Ha venido” Emira se lleva una mano a la barbilla “Supongo que tendría algo que hacer. Bueno nos vamos linda” Me guiñan un ojo a la vez, sacando mis colores y se van

El resto de día recorro los pasillos y las salas comunes del instituto, como la cafetería, la sala de estudios o el patio. También decido pasarme por las clases de Willow y Gus y miro por las ventanas como la primera riega unas plantas que nunca había visto.

Cuando terminan sus clases comemos juntos en la cafetería, todavía no me acostumbro a los sabores aunque Eda tampoco es la mejor cocinera por lo que no me quejo. Al final del día me acompañan al tablón de anuncios donde hay una lista con los nombres de los aceptados y al lado la clase asignada. Busco entre los nombres y encuentro el mío.

“¡Luz Noceda clase de licántropos!” Dice Gus creando una pancarta de felicitación “¡Enhorabuena!”

“Sabía que lo conseguirías” 

“¡Gracias chicos!”

Vamos a la lavandería para pedir un uniforme de mi talla y salimos del instituto.


	12. Reunión Secreta

Narra Amity:

Paso apuntes a limpio en mi habitación mientra tarareo una melodía. La puerta principal suena y entran mis ruidosos hermanos. Escucho cómo hablan con nuestro padre y este levanta la voz. Gruño y me levanto de mi silla, bajo a la sala de estar de donde provienen los gritos.

“¿Cómo os han expulsado?” Mi padre se pone las manos en la cabeza

“No fue nuestra culpa, fueron los hombres-lobo”

“Siempre son ellos, ¿qué han hecho esta vez? Voy a llamar al director”

“Solo nos estaban provocando, fue la manada de Mattholomule”

“Ese niño no sabe a quién se está enfrentando”

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Notan mi presencia en la sala cuando hablo

“Nos han expulsado tres días”

“Será mejor que bajemos la voz” Mi padre mira en dirección a las escaleras

“¿De qué estáis hablando?” Mi madre se coloca en el centro de la sala y se sienta en un sofá, atrayendo la atención de todos

“Los la manada de hombres-lobo del instituto ha conseguido que expulsen a tus hijos tres días”

Mi madre se sirve una taza de té, sin prisa por contestar haciendo la espera agonizante para todos

“Que se puede esperar de unos monstruos que no han evolucionado” Toma un sorbo de su taza “Os dije que fuerais al turno de tarde como vuestra hermana”

Se levanta y se acerca a mí. Me levanta la cara agarrando mi mentón para inspeccionarla de cerca. Me suelta y toca las raíces de mi pelo.

“Tienes que teñirte cariño” Se gira y mira a mis hermanos “Y vosotros dos, solucionad lo que habéis hecho y volved a clase”

Mis hermanos asienten y mi madre sube de nuevo a su cuarto, liberando la tensión en el ambiente.

“Llamaré al director, preparad vuestras mejores disculpas”

Mi padre se va a la cocina y los gemelos vienen hacia mí, por su cara puedo saber que no con buenas intenciones.

“¿Qué tal tu visita de esta mañana Mittens?”

“Supongo que estarás contenta después de ver a tu humana” Edric se pone las manos en las orejas imitando las de Luz

“No sé de qué estáis hablando” Me cruzo de brazos y me dispongo a subir las escaleras

“Claro…” Emira se transforma en vampiro y se posa en mi hombro “Luz te manda recuerdos” Dice en forma de chirrido que solo los vampiros podemos escuchar

“¿Habéis hablado con ella?” Edric sube las escaleras a mi lado

“Si, de hecho la hemos librado de la expulsión. De nada” Cuando llegamos al primer piso Emira recupera su forma

“...me podríais hacer un favor sin burlaros de mí?”

“Ten por seguro que no” Mi hermana mayor me pone la mano en el hombro

Suspiro planteando las posibilidades que tengo pero si vuelvo a ir mañana por la mañana será sospechoso y además con Willow y Gus delante no sería capaz de proponerle a Luz lo que quiero.

“¿Podéis decirle a Luz que quedamos mañana en la biblioteca después de la puesta de sol?”

“Oh, ¿quieres a la humana solo para ti? No te creía tan egoísta hermanita” Edric revuelve mi pelo pero me contengo para que acepten

“No es eso…”

“Está bien se lo diremos...por un módico precio” Emira extiende la palma de su mano

“¿Veinticinco monedas?” Rebusco en mis bolsillos

“Cincuenta para cada uno si no quieres que estemos allí” Edric extiende su mano al lado de la de su melliza

“Está bien” Le doy las monedas a cada uno y vuelvo a mi cuarto escuchando cuchicheos detrás de la puerta

  
  


Cuando llego a la biblioteca Luz está apoyada contra una columna, jugando con sus manos.

“Hola”

“¡Ey Amity! Estás aquí”

“¿Por qué no iba a estar?”

“Tenía miedo de que tus hermanos me hubieran vacilado”

“Siento que tuvieran que decirtelo ellos, creéme, pero no hay otra forma para comunicarnos”

“Bueno, eso ha cambiado. Mira esto” Saca de su bandolera un pergamino rectangular “Es antiguo, pero funciona. Ahora podremos quedar para nuestro club, porque supongo que hemos quedado para eso”

“Sí, claro, ¿para qué otra cosa íbamos a quedar?” Me sonrojo

“No sé, dar una vuelta. Eso hacen las amigas”

“Es cierto…”

A pesar de que tengo un grupo de amigas no estoy acostumbrada a hacer nuevas amistades y mucho menos que no sean por conveniencia de mis padres. Además es una humana y licántropo, si me vieran se encerrarían en sus ataúdes para siempre. Me quedo mirando a Luz que se rasca la oreja con la pierna del mismo lado.

“Oh...eh…” Se sonroja “Nunca había hecho eso...perdón” Niego con la cabeza y procedo a abrir la biblioteca con un pergamino que desbloquea puertas “Nunca entenderé como funciona eso” Luz entra en la biblioteca y la sigo

Vamos hacia la sección de romance y busco el libro del que tirar mientras Luz observa

“¿Por qué romance?”

“¿Qué?” 

“Podrías haberlo hecho en otra sección, ¿por qué elegiste esta?”

“Bueno...me g-gusta el romance” Miro hacia un lado sonrojada

“¿Te gusta? ¡A mí también!” Me agarra de los hombros “Quiero decir, me gusta que tenga una historia pero algo de tensión romántica siempre aviva mis ganas de leer la historia” 

“Pienso lo mismo”

“Nunca pensaría que tendríamos tanto en común” Abro el escondite y dejo que pase primero 

“Yo tampoco” Paso y cierro con la estantería

Luz se queda de pie en un lado del escondite sin saber que hacer

“Puedes sentarte si quieres”

“Ah, sí” Coge uno de los cojines del suelo, lo coloca y da varias vueltas antes de sentarse en este “Yo bueno n-”

“¿No sueles hacer eso?” Me dirijo a la balda de los libros de Azura “No tienes que disculparte por actuar como un hombre-lobo, es lo que eres”

Cogo el primer tomo y me siento en frente suya sobre otro cojín. Luz se rasca la nuca y me mira.

“Bueno...es que...no sé como decirlo” Dejo el libro a un lado y la miro para que sepa que tiene mi atención “¿Odias a los hombres-lobo?”

La pregunta de Luz me coge con sorpresa. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado eso hace un tiempo probablemente hubiera dicho que sí o hubiera dado una respuesta vaga evitando el tema. Desde pequeña mis padres me enseñaron como comportarme, que tenía que hacer con mi vida, con quien juntarme y con quien no. Desde luego los hombres-lobos no eran bien vistos para ellos por lo que nunca tuve más interés en ellos que en cualquier otro compañero de clase. Pero ahora, Luz, un licántropo, una humana y mi amiga por su propia voluntad, sin tener en cuenta mi apellido me pregunta si odio a los de su especie.

“No...no odio a los hombres-lobo, supongo que lo preguntas por lo que ha pasado ayer con mis hermanos” Asiente y veo culpabilidad en su cara “No te preocupes, ellos solos se meten en muchos líos. Ellos tampoco odian a los hombres-lobo por si te lo preguntabas”

“Quería saber tú opinión...además dijeron cosas muy malas de tu familia y como trataban a los hombres-lobos...” Noto mi corazón latir un poco más rápido al saber que Luz se interesa por mí

“Mi familia procede de una larga estirpe de vampiros, muy poderosa. En los tiempos en los que cada especie estaba enfrentada mis antepasados cometieron muchas atrocidades, no solo hacia los hombres-lobos pero si fueron a los que más” Luz frunce el ceño “Mis padres me enseñaron que no debía juntarme con ellos y que eran irascibles y salvajes”

“¿Y tú compartes esa opinión?”

“Lo hago” Luz levanta sus cejas “Pero los monstruos no somos perfectos y siempre podemos cambiar” Abro el libro de Azura por la primera página “Eres un licántropo y mi amiga y ninguna de esas dos cosas son exclusivas”

Luz cambia su expresión por una sonrisa y mira el libro

“¿Podemos hacer voces?”

“Eh...sí” Me quedo sorprendida de que su idea estaba en mi mente

“¿Puedo ser Azura?”

“Claro, quiero decir las dos sois hombres-lobo”

“¡Tú serás Hecate!” Se mueve para sentarse a mi lado y dejo que coja la mitad del libro

“Era un día normal en la vida de Azura…” Luz comienza a leer la narración con la voz más monótona que puede

Leemos el libro en alto, en ocasiones Luz se levanta y actúa exageradamente sus partes lo que nos hace reír a ambas. Llega un momento que incluso yo me uno al teatrillo, pasando las horas en segundos.

Cuando terminamos el libro lo guardo en su sitio, y salimos del escondite y de la biblioteca. La noche es ya avanzada, realmente hemos pasado unas cuantas horas leyendo como si nada. Luz mira en dirección a las lunas, una de ellas en cuarto creciente.

“¿Qué haces cuando hay luna llena?”

“Eda me encadena, por suerte solo es una luna la que estará llena” Asiento y miro como saca de nuevo el pergamino rectangular “¿Intercambiamos número?”

Saco el mío y guardamos nuestros contactos. Luz se despide con uno de sus  _ abrazos _ humanos y comienza a andar hacia la casa búho. Yo me transformo en murciélago y vuelo hacia la finca Blight, pasando por encima de la humana que me despide una última vez con la mano

Noto algo en mi pecho, no puedo describir que es pero me gusta su cálida sensación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cálida sensación? AMITY ERES GAY


	13. Híbridos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin conocemos a los "troublemakers"!!! No sabía que tipo de monstruos iban a ser pero me ha gustado el resultado final

Narra Luz:

Vuelvo del instituto y dejo mi mochila en el suelo al lado del sofá donde me derrumbo

“¡Ey, Luz! ¿Qué tal tus clases?”

“Bien…” Digo desanimada “Hoy hemos dado la dentadura de los hombres-lobo”

“¿No te ha gustado la clase? No estás muy animada” La bruja sale de la cocina revolviendo una olla

“Sí que me gustan pero siento que no es suficiente”

“Te dije que no enseñaban nada ahí”

“No es eso...lo que yo quiero es estudiar más cosas. En las Islas Hirvientes no hay solo hombres-lobo”

“¡Pero somos los mejores monstruos!” King se sube al sofá y se sienta en mis piernas para que le acaricie

“Puedes leer una enciclopedia…” Eda usa su magia para sacar varios libros de la estantería del salón

“Da igual…” Los libros flotan de nuevo a su lugar

“Tengo buenas noticias niña, creo que podré abrir un portal esta misma tarde”

“¿Enserio?” La bruja asiente y me dice que me avisará cuando vaya a abrirlo

Recojo la mochila del suelo y subo a mi habitación. Saco los libros y comienzo a hacer mi tarea. Cuando termino saco mi pergamino y escribo a Willow y Gus

“Chicos Eda va a abrir el portal a la Tierra esta tarde, ¿queréis venir?”

Unos minutos después recibo unas respuestas positivas de mis amigos y quedamos en que le avisaré para que vengan. Antes del atardecer, Eda me comunica que el portal estará en media hora y aviso a mis amigos para que vengan.

Escucho a Hooty hablar con alguien y me acerco a abrir la puerta, donde mis amigos intentan mantener una conversación con el tubo búho sin mucho sentido.

“Hola, ¿entráis?” Asienten entrando lo más rápido posible y dejando al búho hablando solo

“¿Cómo va?” Dice Gus con un cuaderno en la mano

“¿Para qué te has traído eso?”

“Nunca se sabe cuándo puedo conseguir información para el club” 

“¿No te vale con lo que yo te cuento?”

“Claro, pero es mejor vivirlo”

“Luz...no sabía que tenías compañía” Saluda a mis amigos y nos lleva hacia la cocina “Necesito concentrarme así que no molestéis”

Eda se acerca a una puerta de la cocina donde comienza a realizar un hechizo. Cuando termina el hechizo no ocurre nada, como en anteriores intentos y yo ya estoy buscando como excusarme con mis amigos por hacerles venir para nada. Entonces Eda abre la puerta y en vez de dar a la parte trasera de la casa hay un brillo blanco en todo el marco.

“¿Eso es?” La bruja asiente y me acerco a la puerta para pasar

“Espera” Eda pone su brazo para impedir que entre

Coge lo primero que hay, que resulta ser un plato y lo tira a través del portal. Espera unos segundos y se cruza de brazos satisfecha. Incluso me da un empujón animándome a que entre.

Me paso una mano por el pelo, miro a Eda y King y luego a mis amigos.

“Allá voy” Cuando estoy apunto de entrar en el portal suena un estruendo y hay una pequeña explosión que nos llena a Eda y a mí de negro

Toso intentando quitar el humo de mis pulmones y me alejo del marco de la puerta que ya no tiene puerta.

“¡Luz! ¿Estás bien?” La bruja me agarra de los hombros

“Si, si, pero ¿qué ha pasado?”

Eda se limpia la cara y mira al libro que tiene abierto en la mesa.

“Supongo que he fallado en algunas proporciones pero ha estado más cerca que otras veces” Mira el marco de la puerta “Y ahora necesitamos una puerta nueva”

Acompaño a mis amigos a la puerta, disculpándome por el resultado pero ellos le quitan importancia.

“¡Nos vemos en clase!” Dice el genio abriendo la puerta

“Si…”

“¿Qué pasa?” La bruja me pone una mano en el hombro

“Nada...me gustan mucho mis clases...pero me contáis cosas sobre las vuestras que me dan ganas de asistir…”

“Pero ya te han asignado tu clase…”

“Lo sé, pero me gustaría poder ir a todas y aprender de todo tipo de monstruos”

“Podrías pedirlo” Dice Gus encogiéndose de hombros “No creo que sea nada malo” Cruza la mirada con Willow

“Pero nunca ha pasado…”

“No importa chicos, deberíais iros, es tarde”

  
  


Al día siguiente, de camino a clase me encuentro con el director y decido proponerle la idea de Gus. Este pone cara de horror y la desecha como si hubiera dicho algo muy grave.

“Pero, quiero aprender de todos los monstruos. Al fin y al cabo yo no soy solo un licántropo”

“Mira Noceda, he intentado ser paciente contigo a pesar de que solo has traído problemas como tu mentora. Quedas castigada a la clase de los híbrido por el resto del día”

“Pero”

“Nada de peros, hoy va a venir un inspector y lo último que necesito es que arruines nuestra reputación”

Me callo y me dirijo a la clase de los híbridos que se encuentra en la planta menos uno. Dentro de esta hay varias personas que ignoran mi saludo y una profesora que manda silencio mientras lee un periódico.

Me siento al lado de una chica de piel tan clara que parece porcelana y con el pelo castaño. A decir verdad nada de su anatomía parece fuera de lo normal excepto sus orejas puntiagudas. Detrás hay un chico con cuerpo de perro con alas que duerme profundamente sobre su mesa y a su lado un demonio que tiene un aura bastante encantadora.

Cada uno se dedica a lo suyo y yo me pongo a mirar por la ventana, imaginándome mundos paralelos donde si puedo estudiar todos los monstruos. La profesora comienza a roncar y entonces la chica se levanta de su asiento y me susurra.

“¿Quieres irte de aquí?”

“Pero estamos castigados…”

“Técnicamente no vamos a salir de aquí” El chico se apoya en mi pupitre y su cola de demonio se enreda en mi mano y me levanta de mi asiento

No sé como pero hace que quiera seguirlo. El perro se une y nos acercamos a la pizarra donde la chica dibuja una puerta cuadrada con la tiza. Se aparta el flequillo que muestra un pequeño cuerno blanco en su frente. Con este toca la puerta que se ilumina y la abre. Los dos chicos entran y ella después girándose para ofrecerme su mano.

“¿Vienes?” La agarro y entro con ella. La puerta se cierra a mi espalda y entramos en una sala llena de puertas de todo tipo.

“¿Qué es esto?”

“Estar mucho tiempo castigado hace que descubras cosas”

“Aquí hay puertas que comunican con todas las partes del instituto” Dice el perro ladrando de manera que solo yo puedo entenderlo por mi condición de cánido

La chica vuelve a rozar su cuerpo con una de las puertas y la abre mostrando un pasillo del instituto donde Amity está andando de un lado al otro.

“Ahora vais al mismo instituto pero eso no cambia nada”

Cierra la puerta y me quedo con la duda de porque Amity está en el turno de mañana de nuevo.

“¿Qué sois?”

“Somos híbridos” El chico se sienta al lado del medio perro

“Yo también, de alguna manera...Soy mitad humana mitad hombre lobo”

“Pude olerlo” Dice el perro

“Si, lo que digas Barcus” los chicos comienzan a jugar a las cartas

“Yo soy Viney y soy un híbrido entre unicornio y banshee”

“Luz…¿por eso el cuerno?” Asiente colocándose el flequillo para ocultarlo

“No me gusta mostrarlo a todo el mundo, los unicornios han sido cazados para obtenerlo. Espero no arrepentirme de habértelo enseñado”

“No lo harás” Señalo a los otros dos “¿Y ellos?”

“Barcus tiene parte perro y de dragón, ¿tú puedes comunicarte con él cierto?” Asiento “Nosotros solo podemos hablarle pero no entendemos sus respuestas” Viney suspira

“¡Gané!” El chico deja sus cartas y las que tenía Barcus en la mano se calcinan “Lo mejor para lo último” Se levanta y se acerca a nosotras

“Él es Jerbo y es mitad demonio, mitad ninfa”

“Que extraña combinación”

“Lo sé, soy la encarnación del mal pero a la vez resulto irresistible, ¿cierto?” Me acaricia la mejilla y literalmente lo noto dentro de mí

Veo mi cuerpo moverse sin que yo lo ordene, como si fuera una tercera persona

“Jerbo, para” Escucho a Viney en la distancia y entonces veo a Jerbo delante, pierdo fuerza en mis piernas y me caigo

“¿Qué ha sido eso?” Viney me ayuda a levantarme

“Posesión de cuerpo”

“Lo siento, siempre lo hace” Viney se disculpa por su amigo

“¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial!” Agarro de los hombros a Jerbo “¡Tenéis que contarme todo sobre vuestros poderes”

El medio demonio se sorprende de mi respuesta con una reacción de sorpresa que muestra su lado más delicado de ninfa pero enseguida una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro

“Me gusta esta chica”

Nos sentamos junto a Barcus y cada uno me cuenta sobre su morfología, poderes, debilidades...No paro de hacer preguntas que responden entusiasmados.

“Creo que he aprendido más hoy aquí que en clase. De verdad no entiendo que problema tiene el director con que vayamos a más de una clase”

“Lo hemos intentado varias veces pero siempre acabamos aquí”

“Hablando de nuestro querido director vamos a ver que hace” Jerbo se acerca a una puerta y Viney la abre con su cuerno

Al abrirla vemos el salón de actos desde el techo del escenario donde está Amity mostrando sus poderes, delante del director y un espectro.

“¿Es el inspector?”

Jerbo se asoma más y contesta

“No lo creo”

Su respuesta se debe a que el espíritu ha aumenta su tamaño varias veces y amenaza al director y la vampira. Las sombras que emergen de su cuerpo rodean la sala, el director se enfrenta a ella y está abre su enorme boca, absorbiendo una figura blanca que sale del cuerpo de este. Amity intenta defenderse pero le ocurre lo mismo, cayendo redonda encima del director.

“¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está haciendo?”

“Creo que es un espectro que roba almas” Barcus habla con voz en vez de con ladridos y los tres nos sorprendemos

“¿Podías hablar todo este tiempo?” Dice Jerbo

“¡Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ayudarlos!” Intento atravesar la puerta pero Viney me sujeta del uniforme

“No puedes, sabrán sobre este sitio y nos expulsarán. Pensaba que podía confiar en ti” Veo el dolor en sus ojos

“No lo harán si les salvamos” Me transformo antes de atravesar la puerta “Yo voy a luchar, estáis invitados a ayudarme” 

Caigo en el escenario sobre mis cuatro patas. Antes de que el espectro se de cuenta me aseguro de que Amity y el director siguen vivos. El espectro se abalanza sobre mí y gruño apunto de lanzar un zarpazo pero sale una llamarada de mi lado.

Barcus vuela por el salón de actos mientras escupe fuego y Viney y Jerbo aparecen a mis lados.

“Ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí” Dice la chica

Cogemos al director entre ambas y lo sacamos de allí, gracias a la fuerza de mi transformación. Viney se queda revisandole mientras vuelvo a por Amity que cojo en brazos sin mayor esfuerzo. La depositó en el suelo al lado del director.

“¿Están bien?”

“Si no conseguimos sus almas rápido no lo van a estar” Volvemos al salón de actos donde Jerbo y Barcus mantienen al espíritu en raya.

“Chicos tengo una idea”

“¡Pues dila! Ahora mismo es bienvenida cualquier cosa” Jerbo esquiva un golpe del enemigo

“Vale, Viney necesito que uses tu grito”

“Pero os afectará a todos…”

“No a todos no, si lo que habéis dicho es cierto Jerbo puede poseer mi cuerpo y así no le afectará, cuando esté reducido lo meteremos en esta mochila”

“Adelante, yo lo entretengo” Barcus aumenta el aleteo de sus alas y consigue distraer al espíritu el tiempo suficiente para que Jerbo posea mi cuerpo

Hace una señal para indicar Viney que es el momento. Esta comienza a usar su grito de banshee y aunque es bastante alto, Jerbo se mantiene en pie. El espíritu comienza a disminuir su tamaño hasta no ser más grande que una pelota. Entonces Jerbo salta con mi cuerpo, aprovechándose de mi agilidad y lo mete en la mochila. Se acerca al cuerpo de Barcus en el suelo y coge su pata haciendo que queme la mochila. 

Viney deja de gritar y de las cenizas salen las almas de Amity y el director que vuelven a sus respectivos cuerpos y se despiertan desorientados. Jerbo abandona mi cuerpo y me apoyo en una pared para no caer.

“Bonitas garras” Levanta sus pulgares y una medio sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara

“¿Luz?” Dice Amity al lado del director entrando “¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Pues…” Entre los cuatro le contamos lo ocurrido, a pesar de que Viney se muestra reticente

“Entiendo...tendré que tomar medidas” La voz del director se agrava y noto como se tensan los híbridos “Creo que habéis demostrado que podéis ir a las clases que sean necesarias para desarrollar vuestras habilidades, ¿cuáles serían?”

“Unicornios y banshees” Dice Viney

“Ninfas y demonios” El demonio del director parece moverse ante la mención de Jerbo

“Dragones y morfología animal”

“¿Y tú?” El director me mira y decido aprovechar mi suerte

“¿Podrían ser todas?”

“Mmm...solo he tenido un alumno que pidiera eso, aunque no se le concedió, pero haré una excepción esta vez”

Celebro con mis nuevos amigos el logro que hemos conseguido pero me separo para parar al director antes de que se marche.

“¿Qué quiere ahora Noceda?”

“¿Qué otro alumno pidió estar en todas las clases?”

“Edalyn Clawthorne”


	14. A la luz de la Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por no publicar ayer, disfrutad! :)

Narra Amity:

Una vez ha descendido el sol salgo de mi casa camino al instituto, con mi mochila a mi espalda. Por el camino me junto con Boscha y Skara que cotillean sobre la publicación de alguien en Penstagram. Hago algún vago comentario sobre el tema sin involucrarme.

Una vez en el instituto nos separamos para ir cada una a una clase. Entro en la mía y me siento en primera fila como suelo hacer, escucho una voz familiar preguntar por la clase de vampiros y entonces veo a Luz asomándose por la puerta. Me mira y sonríe.

“Hola, ¿está ocupado?” Señala mi sitio y niego, haciendo sitio para que se siente

Todavía no me he acostumbrado a verla en alguna de mis clases. Además nunca sé en cuales va a estar debido a que tiene que coordinar los horarios de todas las clases. Se acerca a mí y mira por encima del hombro mi libro. Me aparto y casi me caigo del banco que compartimos.

“Lo siento, es que me he olvidado mi libro, ¿compartimos?” Asiento volviendo a mi posición y deslizando el libro por la mesa

Durante el resto de la clase intento concentrarme pero solo puedo fijarme en Luz. La manera en la que frunce el ceño cuando no entiende algo y me susurra alguna pregunta. Como mastica su lápiz despreocupadamente mientras mira la pizarra. Llega un momento en el que se gira y me capta mirándola pero solo sonríe. Yo me sonrojo y miro hacia la pizarra.

Casi al final de la clase alguien le tira un papel a la cabeza. Lo recoge del suelo y lo lee. Intento leerlo pero lo rompe sin dejarme saber que ponía.

“No importa” Dice fingiendo una sonrisa 

No me cuesta mucho adivinar que ningún vampiro quiere a un hombre-lobo en su clase aunque no por suerte no hay mayor accidente. Suena el timbre y el profesor se despide, transformándose en vampiro y volando fuera del aula. Recojo mis cosas y las guardo en la mochila. Luz me espera en un lado de la mesa y salimos de la clase.

“¿Qué clase tienes ahora?”

“Mmm...creo que me toca zombies...la verdad es que no me apetece mucho, ¿te acompaño a tu taquilla?”

“Como quieras” Intento actuar normal pero en el fondo me encanta poder pasar unos minutos más con ella

Llego a la taquilla y la abro. Intercambio mis libros y la cierro. Luz está apoyada sobre la taquilla del lado.

“Por cierto Amity, te quería pedir que si podrías pasarme los apuntes de la clase de mañana, va a ser luna llena y no puedo venir”

“Oh cierto” Miro por la ventana recordando nuestra última quedada del club “No hay problema”

“Gracias, te veo luego”

Me quedo mirando como se aleja hasta su siguiente clase. Mi pergamino vibra en mi bolsillo y lo reviso. Es un mensaje de Boscha que ya ha salido de su clase y está esperando fuera. Me cuelgo la mochila del hombro y avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada. Saludo a Boscha y poco después llega Skara secándose el pelo.

“Odio tener que ir a la piscina cuando hace frío”

  
  


El día siguiente no hay nada fuera de lo común, solo es un poco más solitario sin la presencia de Luz. Miro por la ventana y veo la más pequeña de las lunas llena, iluminando la noche. Entonces mi pergamino vibra y lo miro, haciendo que voy a coger algo de la mochila.

Para mi sorpresa el mensaje es de Willow, no consigo leerlo y espero hasta el final de la clase.

“Hola, soy Willow. Necesito ayuda, estoy con Luz en la casa búho”

Cuando leo esto voy corriendo a mi taquilla donde dejo la mochila con todo su contenido. Por último cojo mi pergamino y le escribo a mis hermanos diciéndoles que no voy a dormir en casa y que digan a nuestros padres que estoy en casa de Boscha. Me transformo en murciélago y me dirijo a la casa búho.

Realmente ha tenido que pasar algo grave si Willow ha tenido que pedir mi ayuda. Cuando llego me transformo y una especie de tubo parlanchín me recibe. Willow abre la puerta.

“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?”

“N-no lo sé. La dama búho nos dejó encargados a Gus y a mí para cuidarla pero gus se tuvo que ir pronto y a King también le afecta” Agarro a Willow de los hombros

“Está bien, cálmate” Willow respira profundamente y se aparta para que entre en la casa “Tienes que invitarme”

“Bueno no es mi casa…”

“Inténtalo, no puedo ayudarte desde fuera”

“Pasa Amity” Intento cruzar el marco sin éxito “¿Qué vamos a hacer?” Willow se lleva las manos a la cara

Se escucha un grito horroroso de Luz desde el piso de arriba y vuelvo a intentar pasar.

“¡Maldita sea!” Le doy una patada a la puerta

“¡Cuidado con eso!”

“Hooty no es el momento”

“Si no vais a respetarme no os voy a dejar estar dentro”

“¡Eso es! Hooty, invítame a entrar por favor, hazlo por Luz” Uso su nombre para que ceda

“Está bien pero si hacéis algo que no debéis os echaré”

Hooty me invita a la casa y consigo cruzar el marco de la puerta. Un bola negra se avalanza sobre mi cara y me araña antes de que Willow pueda quitarmelo.

“Lo siento, Eda dijo que nunca se transformaba pero debe ser algún tipo de vínculo que tiene con Luz” Willow crea unas enredaderas y atrapa al pequeño hombre-lobo “No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo a raya

Me paso la mano por el arañazo de mi mejilla y veo la sangre en mis dedos

“¿Estás bien?” Willow se acerca para fijarse en la herida pero la aparto

“Ahora lo que importa es Luz, ¿dónde está?”

Otro grito de esta hace que vaya corriendo a la planta de arriba sin que Willow tenga que indicarme donde se encuentra. Llego a la azotea donde hay una figura que no puedo distinguir bien debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

“¿Luz?” La figura sale de las sombras mostrando a Luz encadenada de los brazos y cuello

La humana tiene el brazo izquierdo lleno de pelo, con unas peligrosas garras que han dejado su marca allí donde han conseguido alcanzar y de unas proporciones enormes para el tamaño de Luz. Pero lo peor es su cara, cuando me ve, sus ojos morados y amarillos vuelven a su color castaño natural por un segundo.

“Amity…” El final de mi nombre sale como un gruñido de su boca.

Vuelve a gritar y Willow y yo escuchamos el sonido de huesos rompiéndose. Luz baja la cabeza y cuando nos vuelve a mirar su mandíbula es ahora alargada en forma de hocico.

“¿No podemos hacer nada para que no le duela?” Willow niega y aprieto los puños

El licántropo emite un gemido de dolor y sigue transformándose, adquiriendo poco a poco morfología de lobo pero a pesar de ello puedo ver a Luz en sus ojos. Puedo sentir su dolor y su miedo y es demasiado para mí.

“No puedo verla así…” Me doy la vuelta y Willow me agarra de la muñeca

“Yo tampoco...pero no quiero dejarla sufriendo sola...por favor quédate conmigo” Miro a Willow que tiene los ojos brillantes y sé por los años que fuimos amigas que está a punto de llorar

Asiento y nos sentamos en el lado contrario a Luz, estremeciéndonos cada vez que grita de dolor. Avanzada la noche y con Luz totalmente transformada, parece que duerme un rato y nos deja descansar.

“Sabes...nunca esperaría que volvieras a hablarme después de lo que pasó…”

“Yo tampoco...lo he hecho por Luz, no conocía a nadie más que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla…solo quería no estar sola...”

Permanecemos en silencio un momento, escuchando el profundo sonido de la respiración del hombre-lobo. Me fijo en como el pecho de Luz sube y baja en cada inspiración y expiración.

“Willow yo...Luz ha cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas y me he dado cuenta de que lo hice mal en el pasado”   
  


“Déjalo” Dice Willow interrumpiéndome “No quiero una disculpa Amity, no creo que sea suficiente. Luz es mi amiga y no quiero que repitas con ella lo que pasó entre nosotras”

“Yo no lo quise así” Miro las tablas de madera del suelo “Mis padres me obligaron a dejar de juntarme contigo…”

“Lo suponía, por eso se me hace curioso que ahora te juntes con licántropos” Willow se levanta “Voy a ver a King, vigila a Luz por mí, ¿quieres?”

Asiento y me levanto en silencio. Me acerco a Luz y comprobando que sigue profundamente dormida toco su cabeza. Nunca hubiera pensado que un hombre-lobo podría ser tan suave. Toco sus orejas, notando su nueva morfología y estas se mueven intentando apartar mi mano por lo que las suelto para que no se despierte. Noto su enorme pata alrededor de mi torso y me preparo para transformarme en murciélago pero solo me junta a su enorme cuerpo y se acurruca. Aunque quisiera moverme, dudo que lo pudiera hacer sin despertarla y ni yo ni Willow queremos que despierte. Así que me quedo entre sus patas callada.

Escucho a Willow subir las escaleras y veo como sus ojos escanean la azotea buscándome. Por medio de signos me pregunta que hago así y le miro intentado explicar que no puedo moverme. Willow mira por la ventana y eleva tres dedos, indicándome las horas que quedan para el amanecer y asiento.

Baja de nuevo y me quedo pensando en que se supone que somos ahora. Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa ya que Luz podría levantarme y destriparme de un solo movimiento.

La luz de la mañana empieza a ejercer su efecto abrasivo sobre mi piel y abro mis ojos. Bostezo e intento levantarme pero noto algo alrededor de mi cintura. Me giro y veo a Luz dormida, en su forma humana ya abrazada mí. A pesar de que mi piel me pide que me levante y me ponga a la sombra me quedo mirando a Luz que se acurruca contra mí.

Escucho a alguien toser en las escaleras y veo a Willow mirándonos con las cejas levantadas. Me sonrojo hasta las orejas y me levanto de un salto, poniéndome en la sombra y levantando a Luz.

“¿Qué pasa?” Esta se frota los ojos y nos mira “¿Qué hacéis aquí?”

“¿No recuerdas nada?” Me pongo al lado de Willow intentado recuperar la compostura

“Si, recuerdo que era luna llena y Gus y tú os quedasteis para vigilarme, pero no recuerdo que estuviera Amity” Se acerca a mi y me pone una mano en la mejilla haciendo que note el arañazo de nuevo “¿Te he hecho yo esto?” Agacha la cabeza sintiéndose culpable

“No, fue King. No te preocupes no es nada” Disfruto de su caricia que dura pocos segundos y se mira de arriba a abajo su ropa destrozada

“¿Me dejáis que me cambie?” 

Willow y yo asentimos y bajamos, donde King exige explicaciones de porqué estoy en la casa.

“Yo la invité, no podía controlaros a ambos”

“Es igual, yo me voy ya”

“¿Dónde te vas?” Luz bajada ya vestida

“A casa, mis padres deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy” Abro la puerta y siseo cuando entra la luz

“Podéis quedaros a desayunar, así me contáis que pasó ayer”

“Sí, eso me suena bien” Willow me mira cómplice y vuelve el rubor a mi cara

“¿Sabes cuando viene Eda?” Luz coge al pequeño licántropo en brazos y este niega

“Nunca se sabe cuando va a volver cuando se va”

“Típico de ella” Deja a King en un taburete y abre un mueble “¿Qué queréis desayunar? Bueno...más bien que coméis”

“Lo que tu desayunes” La bruja se sienta al lado de King

“¿Amity? Creo que tengo algo de sangr-”

“¡No!” Todos me miran por mi reacción “Quiero decir, no me gusta la sangre, soy vegana...me vale con alguna fruta” Luz asiente y saca el desayuno para todos

“Entonces, King también estaba incontrolable” Willow y yo asentimos “Gus se fue pronto y por eso llamaste a Amity, luego me transformé y finalmente me dormí”

“Oh, sí y estabas muy agusto porq-” Corto a Willow antes de que cuente la verdad

“Te dimos una manta, la abrazaste y no la soltabas”

“Pues tengo el recuerdo de que olía muy bien” Me sonrojo y casi me atraganto con la fruta estaba tragando

“Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada cuando te transformas?” Luz niega y traga antes de hablar

“Si me transformo a voluntad sí pero en estos casos tengo los recuerdos borrosos, si que recuerdo a alguien diciendo mi nombre y quizás ver dos figuras pero poco más”

“Interesante…Creo que debería irme, tengo que pasarme por casa antes de ir a clase” Luz asiente y me mira

“Yo también debería ir a casa pero…”

“¿No puedes con el sol?” Luz se levanta y coge su chaqueta del perchero “No es mucho, pero quizás puedas usarla para taparte”

Cogo la prenda y asiento.

“Te la devolveré esta misma tarde”

“Sin prisa”

Nos acompaña hasta la puerta y seguimos el camino de vuelta al mercado. Willow intenta hacerme algunas preguntas insinuantes pero le digo que prefiero no hablar ocultándome debajo de la chaqueta de Luz.


End file.
